Second Chances
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: He thought he was cursed to be alone, that every woman that came in contact with him was doomed. However what would happen if Damian Spinelli could get a second chance with his first love.
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

_Ok so I was going to focus all my energy on finishing 'I'm Here' my 'Kingdoms' series and my ghffchallenge piece 'Across the Universe' but this idea just came to me. What do we really know about Damian Spinelli's live before November 2006 when he arrived on the cannon besides numerous spoilers regarding his parentage? No this is NOT a Spinelli's parental fic and no he is not some bastard of a cannon character. What is this about...well you'll just wait and see. I give you a prologue and hope to continue. As always I don't own GH just my obsession of the Jackal. PS I don't believe they gave a birthdates/year for Spinelli on cannon (if I'm wrong let me know) so I'm just making it up as I go_

* * *

_He thought he was cursed to be alone, that every woman that came in contact with him was doomed. It all started with his mother..._

Damian Spinelli never knew his father; his mother always told him that he was a product of a drunken one night stand. That they were better off without him. They grew up in California and no not on some Hippy Commune though people who met him nowadays would think that was the case. No they lived in the family dormitories of some university. Which one he really couldn't recall. She was a literary professor which is where his knowledge of the classics might come from. They lived a pretty good life that was until the accident.

It happened on a Friday evening in the fall of 1994. Damian was six at the time and his mother was out for the evening with some of her colleagues leaving her son with their neighbor a Veterinary student named Jocelyn. They were having a good time watching some sitcom about a blended family from Wisconsin that put the fun in dysfunction, eating pizza when suddenly the sounds of sirens were heard and there was a knock at the door.

Jocelyn went to the door and opened it smiling at the cop.

"Is this the Spinelli residence?"

Jocelyn nodded.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded a second time still in silence and watched as the cop spotted the child a sad look in his eyes. He whispered something to Jocelyn and young Damian could tell it wasn't good because all of a sudden she gasped and grabbed the wall for support.

"Joss, what's wrong."

"Damian," she said through her tears, "this nice police officer is going to talk to you."

The boy nodded and let the cop escort me to the couch.

He told the child there was an accident. His mother was in the parking lot of a restaurant and was hit by a car. When the ambulance got there nothing could be done, she was gone.

--

He had stayed with Joss and her husband for a few days until his Granny came from Tennessee. She was a highly religious woman who was estranged from his mother. She didn't like the fact that her grandson was conceived out of wedlock and she'd constantly let him know it.

--

A few weeks after the move he was still in a bad place as he walked into the first grade classroom at his new school and followed the teacher as she sat him next to a young girl.

As a six year old boy he should have thought girls had cooties however even then he wasn't into normalcy.

"There was an assembly about you," she whispered softly her blonde ponytail moving as she talked; "I'm Aubrey."

And from that moment on he had solidified a best friend in Aubrey Dawson.

--

As time progressed Damian and Aubrey became an odd pairing. Aubrey grew up to be a beautiful young woman who could have been the most popular girl in school, to date any guy, yet she chose to be his friend instead. On most days they'd hang out at the library after school, sometimes the arcade or her place, never his. It was now their senior year and after all this time Damian was going to make his move.

-

Aubrey spotted Damian in the computer lab and rested her chin on his head trying to see what he was up to.

"Please don't tell me you're hacking into the school's mainframe and finding the answers to the AP Latin exam."

"Do I look like a cheater Aubs?"

"No."

"I'm actually pricing tuxes."

"Tuxes, you mean your actually going to Prom."

Damian twirled around in his chair to face her smiling.

"I know I've never been to any social event in the past but Prom is a right of passage. And besides you know I couldn't let some muscle head jock steal you away from me now."

"So is this you asking me out on a date."

"Maybe."

"Then this is me saying yes."

--

He didn't know why he was so afraid of asking Aubrey out before. If he knew it was going to be that easy he would of done so years ago. However sadly Aubrey and Damian would never make it to Prom as another accident plagued his life.

-

The week before Senior Prom Damian was in a panic. How could he ask one of the prettiest girls in school to Prom and not know how to dance. He was screwed. He was flipping through the newspaper and saw advertised that a Dance program was airing at the moment on PBS so he flipped to go watch it when something caught his eyes.

**BREAKING NEWS**

He paused and listened as the reporters talked about some major car accident on the outskirts of town. Suddenly the phone rang made him jump.

"Hello."

"Damian." He heard a teary woman said, "this is Gwendolyn Dawson, Aubrey's mother...t-there's been an accident."

Aubrey's car had turned out to be one of the cars in the crash and although no actual body was found their was a body that was charred beyond recognizing that was about her height and build and it was claimed to be her.

For the rest of his senior year Damian became more reclusive then ever locking himself in his room hovering over the laptop he got for his eighteenth birthday, experimenting with drugs, creating a new persona...The Jackal and just escaping from it all. He eventually moved to Port Charles, New York to attend college attempting to build his life up from the ashes.

--

In February of 2007 Damian was in Prot Charles now attempting to rescue his new Blonde One, Lulu Spencer from a hostage crisis along with his new friend and Mentor Jason Morgan whom he affectingly called Stone Cold. In those few months that he'd been in town he began to feel a sense of warmth, of family, one that missed since Aubrey's death. However in a small Tennessee Hospital a young woman was opening her eyes.

"Where am I." she said.

It turned out that Aubrey wasn't dead. Her body was found and rushed to the hospital. She was finally wakening up after being comatose and was confused by her surroundings.

--

Some more time had passed and Damian had bad luck with the ladies yet again. First there was Jolene Crowell the murderous nurse who was his first. Granted she was a cold blooded killer using him for his silence she saved his live jumping in front of a bullet meant for him. Then there was Georgie Jones, her live snuffed out too soon by a serial killer only to find out later that she loved him.

Aubrey on the other hand was blessed with a new life all together. She had been newly christened Hope Owens after being sick of being called Jane Doe. With this new name she took her GED and passed with an exceptional score and had gotten accepted to Port Charles University for their spring semester.

--

She was walking along the road when she spotted a sign in a local diner. Kelly's was the places name.

**HELP WANTED**

**ROOM FOR RENT**

She knew someone was looking out for her as she entered the diner and walked up to the counter smiling at the older man.

"Are those signs in the window still true?"

Mike Corbin nodded at the girl.

"Well then I'd like both if that's possible, a job and a room. I'm just starting PCU and unfortunately you come during the Spring Semester and there is no dorm space."

Mike smiled. He liked this girl. She had spunk.

"I'm so rude. My name is Hope, Hope Owens."

"Well Miss Owens do you have ten minutes because I can interview you now."

She nodded.

-

Ten minutes later Mike walked her out of the office and placed a set of keys and an apron in her hands.

"How soon can you start?"

--

**TBC**

_This is yet another experimental fic I don't know if I will continue or not so please comment with what you think so far.Ps. Bonus Points for guessing the show Damian was watching the night his mom died_


	2. Ghosts

**Second Chances**

_I'm glad you all liked my first chapter...I have a few ideas for this but no set in stone outline so comments and suggestions are definitely loved. I am also planning to tell Damian and Aubrey's story through a series of flashbacks as seen here. I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline. Lyrics(Landslide by the Dixie Chicks) _

* * *

Spinelli entered Kelly's Diner a place that he was just recently getting used to frequenting again as it still held the fond memories of his fair Georgie. As he entered the diner Mike smiled at him.

"Long time no see."

Spinelli smiled at him and sat down at the counter.

"The Jackal has had a hard time being here since the death of his faithful friend."

"I think it's safe to say Georgie will be badly missed. So can I get you your usual, Orange Soda and Barbeque Chips?"

Spinelli shook his head as he remembered one day late last summer. Georgie had come over to Casa De Stone Cold rather late asking him to fix a waffle iron. Though he had told her his skills were of a cyber nature he did manage to fix the apparatus. Little did he know that her dropping by for this favor was her own special Georgie brand of flirting.

"I think today I'm going to have a waffle in her memory."

Mike nodded heading in the back.

As the older man left memories of that day came flooding back to him when suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm surprised you came back."

Spinelli tilted his head back to see a familiar pair of blue grey eyes looking at him.

"The Jackal needed to get back on that proverbial horse."

"I'm glad. Don't tell anyone else but I've missed you around here."

Spinelli was stunned.

"You missed me Maxie."

"You called me Maxie. Not Bad Blonde One but Maxie."

"That's your name isn't it? And besides Georgie would want her sister and her best friend to get along."

"What makes you think you were her best friend?"

Spinelli shrugged and was about to speak when he heard a familiar song on the radio and zoned out:

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

--

_**November 2003:**_

_**A fifteen year old Damian Spinelli and a Not-Quite sixteen yet Aubrey Dawson were just leaving the local Cineplex.**_

_**"I swear Aubs if it weren't for you turning sixteen in..." he paused to look at his watch, "about three and a half hours then I think I'd have to kill you."**_

_**Aubrey smiled and gave Damian a pout that she knew would melt his heart.**_

_**"No...Not the puppy dog pout Aubs. You know that is my one piece of Kryptonite."**_

_**"Come on. I know you liked it. I saw you tearing up at the end."**_

_**"It was allergies."**_

_**"Yea right. And besides I thought you liked Keira in that Pirate movie last summer. You do know she's staring in an adaptation of Pride and Prejudice next month.**_

_**Damian smiled. Even though he was a guy he wasn't ashamed to admit...well at least to Aubrey that he was looking forward to seeing Austen's work come to life on the big screen with his celebrity crush playing the roll oh Heroine Elizabeth Bennett.**_

_**"I thought Keira kicked ASS in Pirates but this was NO Pirates. This was some sappy romantic comedy that was totally clichéd."**_

_**"You liked it."**_

_**"No I did not. You know I would have rather seen the final Matrix film."**_

_**This was true. Damian was a sci fi nut.**_

_**It was at that time Gwendolyn Dawson pulled up in front f the theater.**_

_**"So how was the date?"**_

_**"Mother it was not a date."**_

_**Gwendolyn simply nodded as Aubrey, sitting shotgun fiddled with the Radio Dial. Soon the sounds of the Dixie Chicks's song Landslide began to fill the car.**_

_**Oh, mirror in the sky**_

_**What is love**_

_**Can the child within my heart rise above**_

_**Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides**_

_**Can I handle the seasons of my life**_

_**"Please do we have to listen to the Dixie Chicks. It was bad enough that I had to sit through that sap fest."**_

_**"Birthday girl here. And besides this is my mother's car. If your Granny drove us I know I wouldn't complain about your song selections."**_

_**"Fine, but when we get back to your place."**_

_**"You get to pick out what we see and listen to until midnight, Deal."**_

_**She leaned over into the backseat and shook his hand.**_

--

He was back in the now sitting in Kelly's as Maxie was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Spinelli."

The young hacker blinked a few times realizing where he was and his present company and momentarily thinking to himself that he really did enjoy that movie.

"You seemed to zone out there. Let me guess you were thinking about my sister."

Spinelli didn't want to explain Aubrey or the random memory of her that creped into his head so he nodded.

"I miss her too."

It was then that Mike had come out from the back with Spinelli's waffle.

"So Mike, still need me to cover my sisters shifts."

"Actually we just hire a new girl."

"So it's really settling in. My sister is gone, been replaced."

"No one can ever replace Georgie."

"Senior Sir is right. Your sister is irreplaceable."

--

Hope rolled over in her bed and looked at the alarm clock blinking. She then looked at her watch and freaked. She must have unplugged the clock in her sleep and was going to be late. She had been working at Kelly's now for about two days and was starting to get the hang of it. She grabbed her things as she headed toward the common restroom for a quick shower glad to see that at the moment the other tenants went using it. As she stepped into the hallway she could hear the faint sounds of the jukebox from down in the diner.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

_Well..._

Sure she had heard the song before then however this particular day it sent a strange chill down her spine.

--

"Care to split the waffle with me."

Maxie nodded as Spinelli felt a sense of familiarity about the sinario.

"How about I take the strawberries and you take the whipped cream." She smiled as she said this almost like reading his mind. He was about to comment about how he shared an almost identical moment like this with Georgie when the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs broke their concentration.

"Sorry I'm late Mike." Hope said pulling her wet mass of Blonde curls up into a ponytail and tying her apron on.

As Spinelli looked at the new waitress he blinked a few more times. Had the Jackal snapped, was he now seeing spirits like the Blonde One's Wicked Step Mother or was he really seeing Aubrey alive and in the flesh.

"Maxie, Spinelli, this is Hope."

"Nice to meet you," Maxie said with a bitter tone before heading back out into the cool air while Spinelli continued to sit in silence.

_'They say everyone has a twin.'_ He thought to himself. Little did he know he was looking at the real thing.

* * *

**TBC**

_I hope this chapter was just as good as the last. Here are the names of the reviewers who correctly guessed Step By Step **xxbutterflypunkbellexx** & **SEEKER-2000** this chapter's Easter egg...what was THE movie in question_


	3. A Feeling

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a love interest that stuck_

* * *

From behind the counter Hope looked at the two young customers.

"Maxie, Spinelli, this is Hope," Mike was saying introducing her to them. She sensed immediately they must be regulars, why else would Mike be introducing her to them. She watched as the young woman Maxie stormed out almost in tears. Mike then placed his hand on her shoulder and walked her over into the corner.

"Maxie's sister died right before Christmas." Mike began telling her, "and up until now Maxie was covering her shifts."

"So now that you hired me the reality of her loss is setting in."

Mike nodded giving Hope a sick feeling in her stomach thinking about it. It was then she realized the young man still sitting picking on the reminder of his waffle haphazardly. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but how. She was told that she had been in a coma for nine months and it was a miracle that she was even alive. Then it was realized she had amnesia and there was no telling when or if her memories would be back in tact. She was in that clinic re-building her life for slightly under a year and still nothing. Were these feelings she got from this stranger a sign? She took a mental note of it as she reached for his glass to re fill it. As her fingers brushed against his she felt a tingle, strange yet warm.

--

Spinelli watched this Hope girl as she leaned over to take his glass to refill it. A part of him wanted to stay and get to know Aubrey's doppelganger yet a part of him wanted to make sure his new friend was ok.

"Can I get that to go," he said.

Hope nodded and quickly returned with his drink.

"Much appreciated," he said smiling at her placing a tip for her on the counter.

She looked over at Mike.

"He seems like a nice guy."

"Spinelli is a really nice guy. Why, do you like him?"

"I just moved here. Besides I have too much baggage to have a boyfriend now. But I definitely wouldn't mind him as a friend, I could use a friend."

Mike nodded thinking that Spinelli could definitely use a friend too.

--

"Maxie wait."

"What are you stalking me now?"

"No, I just thought you'd want to talk."

"What is there to talk about Spinelli? She's gone and she's not coming back."

"I know she's gone but you shouldn't wallow in it. She'd want you to live your life."

Maxie nodded.

"Your right."

She smiled at him and headed to the boutique to begin her shift leaving him alone.

A light snow suddenly began to fall as he began his trip back to Casa De Stone Cold thinking about the girl at the diner, Hope. Maybe this was a sign that there would be hope out there for him to fall in love just yet. As he began to walk in the snow he closed his eyes and once again got lost in thought.

--

_January 2001:_

_School was canceled do to a snow storm as he approached her house. She must have known he was coming because she opened the door before he had a chance to ring the doorbell._

_"My mom's at work," she stated letting him know they had the whole place to themselves._

_"So that means going to the arcade is out."_

_"We could go up to my room...break out the Board Games listen to some music."_

_He nodded and headed up to her room._

_It was a typical room for a thirteen year old girl. The walls were a pale purple and covered with posters from those Teen rags. Currently they were covered with posters of The Backstreet Boys and Brittney Spears._

_Damian sat down on the beanbag chair she had lying in the corner and began to play with a stuffed dog that was lying on the floor causing Aubrey to giggle._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing, everything. We're in Junior High Spin."_

_"I am well aware of that Aubs."_

_"What I'm trying to say is that one day one of us is going to fall in love."_

_"It's probably going to be you rather then me, I mean you're beautiful."_

_"You're not that ugly yourself."_

_"But most guys would rather fall for geeky girls who are hot over nerdy boys any day. I've seen the movies and face it the best friends never get the girls."_

_"Let's make a pact here and now. If we are twenty five and still single we get married."_

_"It sounds like a long shot but ok. Say why not we put this game on hold and savor the snow day while we still can you know build a snowman or something."_

_She nodded._

-

Spinelli was almost at the penthouse now as he watched some kids building a snow man laughing.

'_Good times'_ he thought to himself, savor them while you can.

As he entered the penthouse he saw Jason there playing pool.

"Stone Cold can I have a word with you."

Jason looked at the younger man with genuine concern. He could tell he had been broken up about Georgie's death and was just getting to a seemingly good place again.

"What is it Spinelli."

"The Jackal saw someone, met someone today."

"And you're wondering if it's too soon to move on from Georgie."

"Yes...no..."

He pulled the beanie off of his head and covered his face with it letting out a scream.

"I don't know Stone Cold. I mean have you ever heard the saying everyone has a twin."

Jason nodded. He hadn't just heard it; he lived it thinking back to that time Sam was kidnapped by a woman saying that Sam was a dead ringer for her daughter.

"I the Jackal have been living a lie."

Jason looked at him stunned. This was hard to believe as Spinelli was the most honest person he knew.

"I said that you and the Blonde One were the first friends I ever had but that was a lie. Well not technically because I wasn't really the Jackal back then..."

"Breathe Spinelli."

The young man paused and took a breath.

"It's best that I start at the beginning."

--

Hope finished off her shift at Kelly's and headed to the hospital. Her doctors in Tennessee had set her up with someone locally and she hoped that maybe he could help her come to terms with the feelings she had when she met Spinelli.

"Excuse me is Patrick Drake around."

The young nurse behind the counter nodded and motioned for her to take a seat. Moments later a man emerged.

"Hope Owens," he said, "Hi I'm Doctor Drake."

She shook his hand and followed him to a room where she explained her case to him.

"I don't know if it was progress or what. But this morning as I was getting ready I heard a song from the diner below and I felt a sense of déjà vu like I'd heard the song before and it meant something to me."

She watched as Patrick scribbled some notes down.

"Then there was this customer who when I brushed his knuckles I felt a strange tingle."

Patrick nodded explaining in medical terms that maybe these feelings were a sign that her memories were coming back and he recommended her to Dr. Lainey Winters, a shrink and suggested that maybe hypnosis would help to jar her memories as there was nothing neurologically wrong with her that he could see from her file.

--

"So this Hope looks exactly like this girl Aubrey you dated in High School."

"Not dated Stone Cold. We were going to go on a date, to the Senior Prom; I was going to tell her I loved her."

"You said that."

"Do you think that I should ask this Hope out Stone Cold?"

Jason shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt."

Spinelli smiled at his friend thinking about what he was going to do next.

--

**TBC**

_OK as of posting this no one got the movie teased in the last chapter 'Love Actually' this chapter there are no Easter eggs but an open call for suggestions and ideas for both plot and flashbacks. Also should I make a subplot about the TMK or keep this as a love story centered on the Jackal._


	4. Why

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

_

* * *

_

The next day came as Spinelli was lying on the bed of his regrettably pink room re-playing the events of the day before in his mind. He'd gone to Kelly's for breakfast, heard a familiar song, randomly thought of Aubrey Dawson and then a new waitress appears who could pass for her twin.

He suddenly had one question on his mind, WHY.

Why was Hope in Port Charles?

Why did she look just like Aubrey?

It was then he began to somehow think of Georgie and a new string of questions emerged.

Why was Georgie killed?

He scratched his head trying to take it all in without breaking down. He still was trying to figure out why Cooper Barrett would kill the little sister of his girlfriend. Yes the identity of the killer was now well known. Cooper saw that his actions were catching up to him and wanted to flea town, have a fresh start, a new identity, he wanted to take Maxie away never letting her know he killed Georgie. But he snapped, he wrote a letter explaining to the cops, to Maxie, what he did, that he was sorry. And then he killed himself. Hung himself to the rafters of his room at Kelly's...the very same room that Hope most likely was now occupying.

After all this he felt sorry for Maxie and in the few weeks that had passed he was trying to reach out to her. To be her frienemy if not her friend and reach out to her. Let her know he'd be there for him to cry on her shoulder. That was why he left the diner so abruptly with out saying much to her...why he was feeling the way he was right now. Even after talking to Stone Cold he was utterly confused.

--

Hope headed downstairs to run the breakfast shift. A part of her hoped he'd be there. Mike told her about Georgie and about everything that had happened in recent weeks. Well as much as he could with out invading the young mans privacy and breaking his trust. After hearing all this she was more determined then ever to talk to this Spinelli guy and see what he was all about. The sound of the door opening brought her out of her cluttered thoughts. She hoped that it was him for some reason she didn't know why. However when she looked up she instead was looking at her, his companion.

She watched as Maxie Jones took a deep breath before she cracked a fake smile at her.

"I'm not one to apologize but about yesterday I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologize. Mike told me about your sister, it must suck."

"Yea it does suck."

"So can I get you anything?"

"I'll have a cup of lemon tea and a muffin, Banana nut if there any left."

Hope nodded and returned moments later with her order.

"I don't want to be forward."

"Go ahead...whatever you heard about me is probably true. My boyfriend killed my sister among other people before killing himself..."

"Wow...now I'm truly sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Funny thing is having Coop that was his name Coop, being a serial killer...not the worst thing to happen. After the boyfriend I had before him died, Jesse I was a total mess. I swear I had a scarlet letter on my chest for months."

Hope just nodded.

"Man this talking out my feelings to a total stranger is easer then going to a shrink."

Hope tried to restrain herself from giggling.

"So. What I was going to ask was is Spinelli your boyfriend which I know now is not the case."

"Spinelli my boyfriend."

Maxie broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry."

She said between giggles.

"Me and Spinelli...that's the funniest thing I heard in weeks."

Hope looked at her and Maxie took a breath.

"My sister Georgie liked him. But she died before she could do anything about it. Our friendship stems from our mutual grief nothing more."

Hope nodded.

"But he's single right."

"Painfully. I mean he never noticed my poor sister because he was too preoccupied with Lulu Spencer. She works here too. You'll recognize her when you see her blonde highlights and her entourage of criminal boyfriends."

--

He thought it best to avoid the place. That is until he could clear his head. That was what lead him to the coffeehouse.

"Long time no see." Milo Giambetti said from his post by the back door.

Milo was one of Sonny Corenthos's bodyguards and one of Spinelli's rivals for Lulu's heart the past spring. They considered each other to be friends however they were both to stubborn to admit it to each others faces.

"How do you do it? Go on with your life like it didn't happen."

"You mean Cooper don't you."

Spinelli nodded. Though that wasn't the subject that he had in mind. You see Milo was at the diner with Michael and Morgan when Maxie was screaming. It was he and Spinelli who found the body hanging from the rafters and the note on the table. Then Logan Hayes told them about the DNA results in the lock box but Cooper told him an entirely different story just hours ago.

"By the way how is Maxie?"

"Taking it one day at a time."

Milo nodded. Though Maxie was not the Blonde he had originally had his eyes on in the past few weeks his heart went out for the police commissioner's daughter.

"Do you think that she'd up to going on a date anytime soon?"

Spinelli eyed him.

_'You got to be kidding'_ he thought.

"I mean tomorrow night Jakes has Karaoke. I know it's cheesy but it's a good icebreaker."

"I suppose."

"There's something going on Spinelli. And I don't think it's your thoughts on the prospect of me and Maxie."

"What...no...The Jackal is perfectly perfect."

"You just seem on edge since you arrived."

Spinelli wrinkled his face. He really wasn't in the mood to tell Milo about his new secret pain friend or not. Instead he decided to dance around it and speak in the hypothetical and hope that he wasn't asked any questions.

"Hypothetically say you knew someone that died almost two years ago."

Milo nodded as to say he was still with him.

"Then let's say you hypothetically meet someone who looks exactly like her in everyway. I mean her eyes, her smile, and the way her beautiful blonde ponytail bounces as she walks. What would you do Milo how would you go about it?"

The young bodyguard shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been in that hypothetical situation before."

Spinelli shook his head.

_'Thanks for nothing dude.'_ He thought to himself as he decided to head to Kelly's and wing it. And if Lulu was there instead maybe he could get her to give him advice. Or at the very least dump on him the pleasant distraction of her guy trouble.

--

A few minutes later he entered Kelly's and so not only her but Maxie there as well talking like they were old friends. As he approached the counter he heard Maxie's whisper.

"There he is tell him."

She smiled at Spinelli as she left telling him that something was up.

"Can I get you an Orange Soda? I mean that was what you had yesterday."

"As much as I'm flattered that you remembered the Jackal's favorite beverage I'm regretfully going to pass."

He wanted to hit himself after saying that. Since when was he ever to turn away the nectar of the gods.

"Oh. Well can I get you anything else."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Well if your not going to order anything then why do you come here?"

Spinelli shrugged and thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"Memories."

"Oh."

Hope wished she could relate to that word...memories. However the earliest memories she had came from when she awoke in that Tennessee hospital last February. She blinked a few times.

"I knew I saw you before yesterday."

"You've seen me before because I would have recognized a face like yours."

_'And I am'_

"I saw it in the newspaper about a year ago. The Metro Court Hostage Crises it was national news. I totally forgot that happened in Port Charles New York small world huh."

Spinelli nodded.

_'Getting smaller by the second'_

"God that was brave of you. I don't know what I'd of done under pressure."

Spinelli nodded.

--

_February 2007:_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just been in the hotel mare minutes ago to return Alan's organizer to the Blonde One after he uploaded it to his own laptop. He was determined to help his fair Blonde One in clearing her mothers name and hopefully winning her heart in the process. She was the first one since Aubrey that he was beginning to fall for and it scared him. He would not loose another woman that he loved. That he was sure of. Even after Stone Cold tried to convince him that he would stop things Spinelli still wanted in._

_"Let's face it Stone Cold. The Blonde One doesn't fall that high on your list. I mean there is Goddess Samantha your lady love, your sister the Nobel Emily, the Valkyrie Carly, Mr. Corinthos Sir, heck even Max probably ranks higher."_

_Jason finally broke down and let him into the building and in the end they saved the day. However the lobby still exploded however Lulu wasn't next to him when the dust cleared. He was scared that he lost another loved one._

_"Blonde One, Blonde One...LULU."_

_He was frantic. He wouldn't. He couldn't loose her...not now not ever._

--

Back in the present he thought of what a fool he must have been back then. Trying to be Lulu's White Knight when he was really doomed to be just the Court Jester.

"So anyway I'm kind of new and town and...God you're going to think I'm weird."

"People say that the Jackal is a bit weird. Try me."

She would question him about why he called himself the Jackal at a later date but for now she simply smiled.

"I was wondering what there is to do for fun. I mean the only places I've been are here, the bus station, the PCU campus and General Hospital."

He silently wondered. Why was Hope at the Hospital but didn't think it was appropriate to ask her.

"What I'm trying to say is maybe we can go out sometime. And don't use the I have a girlfriend excuse Maxie Jones told me you were single."

Spinelli made a mental note to thank Maxie for THAT ONE later.

"I don't get out much myself actually."

"I doubt that."

"Seriously. Ok so maybe I've been to more places in town then you've been but not much."

"Well we could explore them together."

She looked at him and turned her lips into that pout that growing up could always manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted weather he liked it to or not. How did Hope know that the puppy dog pout was Kryptonite? Probably the same way Lulu did he guessed.

Spinelli took a deep breath.

"Well a friend of mine did mention a Karaoke Night at Jakes. I know it's cheesy but it's a good icebreaker."

Hope laughed a bit.

"It's a date. Should I meet you someplace?"

"I'll pick you up here. I'll come back later with the time once I consult with my friend."

Hope smiled as she got back to her customers.

--

As Spinelli left the diner he wanted to kick himself.

_'Why did I just agree to a date?"_

* * *

**TBC**

God it took me forever to write this chapter (and it's my longest so far go figure)...anyway I scratched out a few plot points like HOW and WHERE Aubrey will regain her memories and a possibly Maxie/Milo sub-plot...other then that I figure I'm going to have 'Hope' and Spinelli be with her wanting to get together and he's skeptical at first...anyway ideas definitely loved cause those and reviews help me to get from point A to B. Plus sorry that the Hostage scene is not exactly like canon I kind of winged it...also sorry that Maxie is OOC from cannon please tell me if you like her this way or not.

PS here is another Spinelli-centric fic done by Brilliant _SEEKER-2000_ **The Luckiest**


	5. Friday Night: Part 1

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

Spinelli contemplated changing him mind however the damage was done. He called Milo who in return told her that he was planning on being at the bar at around six so he came back to Kelly's and told Hope that he would meet her the next evening at five thirty. He was now in the penthouse a bundle of nerves asking himself more questions.

"Why did I say yes?"

There was a knock on the door as he walked up to it and looked out the peep hole to see Maxie.

He opened his door and looked at his watch.

"What are you doing here at this hour? Are you having nightmares about well everything again."

"Surprisingly Spinelli the nightmares haven't been popping in my head for a while."

She looked him over as she paced the room like she owned the place.

"I heard that you had a hot date tomorrow night."

"I'm just meeting Milo and Hope at Jake's. You should come too."

"Maybe I will. Anyway I see I have my work cut out for me."

"Excuse me."

"You've done so much for me Spinelli. I'm going to help you get ready for your date."

"It's not a date."

"Whatever. Anyway should I come back in the AM or should I crash on the couch."

"There is a bed in the room across from my pink one. It was Sam's then Lulu's."

Maxie nodded and picked up her bag giving him a hug.

--

Hope looked up at the ceiling in her room at Kelly's. she wondered if this was the room where Cooper lived in. she didn't want to dwell in that thought so she closed her eyes and had a dream though it felt so real. It was like a silent movie was playing in her mind. She saw the blurred figure of someone reaching out to her. Taking her hand and leading her onto a stage. They were at a talent show or something and this person was trying to get her or at least Hope assumed it was her to sing. She suddenly wondered if this Karaoke thing was a good idea.

-

The next morning she headed down to the diner and spotted another blonde behind the counter.

"So you must be the new girl. I'm Lulu."

"Hope."

She put out her hand and smiled.

"Funny you don't seem like the man-eater I thought you'd be."

"You must have met Maxie."

Hope nodded.

"Don't listen to her about anything she says about me. There is bad blood between us."

"She's my friend."

"Well I hope that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Hope smiled as she watched a man enter and come up to the counter to kiss Lulu.

"I know you're off but can you..."

"Cover for you."

"Thanks I owe you."

And just as quickly as Lulu came into Hope's live she was gone.

--

Meanwhile Maxie was stirring on the bed Spinelli showed her. When she opened her eyes she saw him sitting on the floor.

"Good morning."

Maxie blinked.

"Please tell me you didn't watch you sleep."

"Only for the last fifteen minutes. You look so peaceful."

"Thanks. Now let me get fixed up and then we have work to do."

Spinelli nodded worried what would happen.

-

About an hour later Maxie came downstairs all showered and looking as glamorous as she always did.

"Ok, let's see if we can't salvage something for your closet before we have to hit the malls."

Spinelli didn't know what to say or do as she sat nibbling on a slice of toast looking at him with her piercing eyes. Maxie didn't need to use the pout to get to him. Her eyes were powerful enough. Once she finished her toast and glass of Orange Juice that she was impressed that Spinelli made on his own she followed him up to his room.

"God this room is really pink. I can't believe I've never seen it before today."

"Yea I know. I've asked Stone Cold if I could re decorate but he said if Brenda were ever to come back she's kill the Jackal for messing her room."

Maxie smiled remembering Brenda and thinking that would definitely be something that she would do.

"There HAS to be something somewhat decent in this closet of yours."

Maxie began to throw cloths out onto the bed.

"No...No...No...maybe...maybe...no."

He watched Maxie and smiled at how much she cared for him. While at the same time he still couldn't help but think about the uncanny similarities between Hope and his lost love. He thought about the simple thing they were doing. Going to Karaoke night at some dive bar and yet more memories of the past flooded back to him.

--

_March 2000:_

_He had been 11 and she was 12. It was the night of the sixth grade fundraiser and one of he few times in his life that he actually went to a social gathering. His granny had insisted he'd get out._

_"I don't know why we had to actually come to this Spin."_

_"My Granny said..."_

_"That you had to get out Spin we could of easily of just hung out at the arcade."_

_"Some on Aubs it will be fun watching our peers make fools of themselves."_

_Aubrey shook her head as they entered the gym and began to watch the fellow junior high students singing bad karaoke. She watched as he headed over closer to the stage and whispered into the teacher's ear._

_"Ok up next Damian Spinelli and Aubrey Dawson."_

_The young man headed up on stage and turned to look at her._

_"Come on..."_

_He pulled her up onto the stage as the music began to play and he began to sing:_

_Somebody once told me  
The world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_He began to sing the song alone while she eyed him like he was crazy. By the time he got to the chorus he was pulling on her sleeve getting her to join in._

_Hey now you're an All Star  
Get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star  
Get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

--

He began to chuckle causing Maxie to look at him.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Just lost in thought. So did you find anything for me yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

Maxie laid out a shirt and a pair of jeans over a chair and smiled.

"You should join us."

"I don't know. Three's a crowd."

"Actually it would make it four, Milo's coming."

"Oh."

"Why the oh."

"You are trying to set me up Spinelli aren't you?"

"Maybe the jackal is. Maybe he's not. But come on it will be fun."

"Fun. What does the Jackal know about fun? You said this was your first date."

"It's not a date."

"Whatever. Six you said. Maybe I'll see you guys there."

She gave him a hug and left.

--

A few hours later Hope was sitting at a table in the diner. Lulu had come back and thanked her for working on her day off and was telling her about the guy she was with, Logan. Hope wasn't listening though she was faking it well. Soon the bells signaling that there was a customer chimed.

"Greetings beautiful blonde ones."

"Wow Spinelli you look nice."

Spinelli blushed a bit. He didn't want to tell her that it was Maxie who helped pick out his outfit or he'd never hear the end of it.

"She's right you look nice. I however look like crap because I wasn't able to find the mall to get myself something decent to wear."

Spinelli looked at her. She wasn't dressed over the top trying to please someone. She was wearing the same simple cloths that she wore when he saw her working behind the counter.

"So are you ready to go."

"Wait a minute you're going on a date with Spinelli."

"That's right."

Lulu smiled.

"I'm glad. Good for you moving on after."

He knew she just wanted him to say Georgie and to kick himself for it but he wasn't in the mood for his former crushes games. He simply smiled and took Hope by the hand leading her toward the bar.

--

**TBC**

_I was going to make this chapter longer with the date in it but instead I'm splitting it into two chapters as I'm tired and wanted to get this one up tonight. Song used 'All Star' by Smash Mouth. I made an outline for the story but ideas and suggestions are greatly welcomed._


	6. Friday Night: Part 2

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline. Anyway here is a bit of an Authors Note: I know Lulu was kind of OOc last chapter and I'm sorry for that. I also have been asked to shed some light on how Spinelli and Maxie became friends so in this chapter I decided to have the flashback be to the day Cooper was found. The song used in this chapter after allot of going back and forth over who was going to sing and what is 'A Little Help From My Friends' originally by the Beatles but famously covered by Joe Cocker (Wonder Years anyone...anyone...) so please do enjoy..._

* * *

They entered the bar and immediately the young man spotted his friend sitting at a table.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up." The man said looking at his watch.

"Really Milo. You said meet at six and it's like what like five past."

Milo shrugged and looked at the blonde.

"Milo this is Hope...Hope this is Milo."

The two people shook hands as Milo eyed the girl up and down. He thought to himself good for Spinelli moving on after...well everything. And speaking of moving on this was when he noticed her in the doorway.

-

Maxie was beginning to regret taking Spinelli up on his offer of meeting him, Milo, and Hope at Jakes. As she stood in the doorway looking at the dive bar she rolled her eyes. It was not her ideal way to spend an evening. She would of much rather been soaking in Sam McCall's hot tub or curled up in her room watching a good chick flick. However as she looked across the room and noticed the eyes of Sonny's bodyguard light up she shrugged thinking back to the moment that had altered all three of their lives forever.

--

_ONE MONTH AGO..._

_Milo had entered the diner with Sonny's two boys. They were supposed to be with their mother but Carly and Jax were needed in Toronto for hotel business and with the boy's nanny on her day off and their father Sonny in the middle of business it was his job to take care of the kids and this was why they were in the diner having dinner._

_Spinelli was still shaken up that Georgie, the first and probably only girl to love him was dead and that afternoon had been the first day in a long time he'd been at the diner. He was in the corner slumped over his laptop not minding a thing. Outside Logan Hayes was fighting with Lulu about something or another. Milo quickly glanced over at the young hacker silently wishing Lulu chose one of them over the unworthy one._

_It was then Maxie entered the diner suitcase in hand. Earlier that day Cooper Barrett told her he wanted to run away with her and she was ready to go._

_She headed upstairs and noticed that the door was unlocked and open a crack. She opened up the door and spotted him hanging from the rafters and let out a blood curdling scream._

_Lulu and Logan ran into he diner._

_"Lulu stay here with the boys." Milo said causing the blonde to nod as he sprang into action and ran upstairs with Spinelli behind him._

_Maxie was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest grasping for breath._

_"This isn't happening. This isn't happening."_

_Spinelli knew that the bad blonde one was frazzled ever since her sister's death and knelt down beside her pulling the beanie off his head and handing it to her to use to wipe her tears._

_Milo was busy calling the cops while Logan was in shock and attempted to cut him down._

_"Don't." Milo said, "This is a crime scene now."_

_Logan just shrugged and waited for the police to come. This is when he handed the cops the locked box where not only did they find the DNA results but a letter as well._

--

"Maxie hey." Spinelli said smiling, "glad you showed up."

"So are you going to make it worth my while?"

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"You know I only came here to hear you sing."

"I'll sing if you do."

"Ok but I'll have to get really drunk first."

"But wouldn't alcohol consumption be bad for the beautiful phoenix's borrowed heart."

Maxie smiled at Spinelli's new nickname for her. It really suited her she thought as she was beginning to rise up from the ashes of despair.

"I'm going to order us drinks." Milo said, "Spinelli you want your usually orange soda right."

Spinelli nodded.

"And Hope."

"Just water's fine. I'm not that big an alcohol drinker."

_'At least I think I'm not.'_

Milo nodded as he began to head to the bar before Maxie stood up. She looked at Spinelli and Hope and smiled.

"I'll go help you Milo."

Milo smiled and let the Blonde follow him to the bar.

"So were alone." Hope said nervously.

Spinelli nodded thinking that the more times he had seen her the more her mannerisms reminded him of Aubrey. He watched her bite her lip, a tic his dear friend had when she was nervous.

"S-so." He finally spoke breaking the silence, 'how are you finding Port Charles so far."

"Good I guess. I mean it's nice to get out and explore the town a bit more."

"I know what you mean. Would you believe that I've been here just over a year and don't think I've even fully experienced it here?"

Spinelli didn't know why he just said that. This girl probably thought he was a dork.

"We could always explore together."

His head was telling him to not go any further with this while his heart was telling him to flirt right back. He listened to his head and simply nodded as Maxie and Milo returned laughing as Coleman stepped over to the mic that was in the corner.

"Ok," the bar owner said, "It looks like we have our first victim...no make it victims of the evening."

Coleman was eyeing the foursomes table as Spinelli noticed Maxie grinning.

"Oh no Maxie you didn't sign the Jackal and his newfound friend Hope up to sing a duet."

"Not exactly."

"Maxie Jones, Milo Giambetti, and Damian Spinelli."

Spinelli shook his head as Milo headed to the mic with Maxie and the music began to play and Maxie grabbed the mic.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key._

She looked over to where Spinelli was still sitting with Hope and rolled her eyes as Milo had the mic.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

Maxie took a step off the makeshift stage that the Karaoke Machine was on and reached out to her friend.

"Come on Spinelli it will be fun."

Hope smiled and joined in pressuring the young man to come up to the mic.

"Fine." He mumbled standing up.

Thought the bar wasn't full there were a few onlookers including a few of the female doctors and nurses from GH that Spinelli knew in passing. They were having one of their infamous girls night out's getting drink on Tequila. As he reached the mic he spotted Elizabeth Webber grinning at him and knew that she'd tell Stone Cold and he'd never live this down.

He grabbed the mic from Milo and looked into the prompter. He knew the song but he wasn't paying attention to the verse they were on. Once he saw he nodded and began to sing the verse that was now playing:

_Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine,_

Hope watched the trio on stage and smiled thinking that Spinelli's voice gave her a haunting chill of déjà vu which she was having more and more. Then she remembered the dream she had the other night of a stage and a hand. It was all a blur but she could swear that the voice singing in that dreams was Spinelli's. She made a mental note to talk to Dr. Winters about it as she watched Maxie and Spinelli hamming it up.

_Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love._

When the song ended a round of applause erupted from the room.

"You three harmonize really well."

"Thanks." Spinelli said, "So should we sign you up to go out there."

"No thanks I think I'm having more fun watching."

--

"So," Hope said at the end of the evening after Spinelli walked her back to Kelly's, "I had a great night."

Spinelli nodded. It was true that the young hacker had a surprisingly fun night out however there was something about the situation that still continued to irk him. He didn't know if it was the fact that this young woman reminded him so much of Aubrey or the simple fact that every female in his live seemed to leave him weather it be in death like his mother, Aubrey, and Georgie or in just growing apart like Lulu.

"The Jackal had fun as well."

"You never told me, why do you call yourself the Jackal."

Spinelli simply shrugged.

"I see leave some kind of mystery for the second date."

"S-second date."

"Oh my god."

She blushed.

"You didn't think this was a date did you."

"Was it."

"Well I thought it was. God I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be. If you wish this to be a date then I the Jackal will let it be a date."

She smiled.

"So, would the Jackal like a second date because I would?"

He had never been asked out on a date before. Not as Damian the poor little granny's boy from Tennessee and not as the Jackal the assassin of the internet in Port Charles. A part of him really wished he could say yes however at this time he had to force himself to resist.

"I- I can't. It's not that I don't like you it's just...for lack of a better term complicated. But that doesn't mean we can't see each other around."

Hope nodded as she unlocked the door of the diner and headed up the stairs to her room.

"Complicated." She said to herself, "he has no idea."

--

**TBC**

_I hope you liked it..._

_Anyway if you like Spinelli and the cannon potential of SpinMax I encourage you to check out the fic 'The Luckiest" by the magnificent SEEKER-2000_


	7. Manic Monday

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

It was now Monday morning and Hope was behind the counter at Kelly's working the breakfast shift. She hadn't seen or heard from Spinelli all weekend and was worried that she freaked him out by thinking that they were out on a date when clearly to him they were just out as friends. And to top it all of she was having those dreams again. She shook herself out of it when she spotted a semi familiar looking male head up to the counter.

"We were never formerly introduced the other day."

He said in a seductive drawl grinning with her. His blue eyes were piercing and in another time or place she might have fallen for his charms...at least she thought she would. Still grinning he put out his hand.

"I'm Logan."

She smiled back.

"I know who you are. Lulu's not here."

"Can't a guy just get a cup of coffee in this town?"

The young woman shrugged as she grabbed the coffee pot and poured him a cup.

"I don't know can you."

She smirked back at him as Maxie entered.

"Please tell me this isn't happening."

Logan gave a puzzled look to the blonde.

"What. Do you think I'd make the mistake again of making a sex bet? I lost Lulu before and I don't want to loose her again."

"Whatever." Maxie said before turning to Hope.

"So you and Spinelli seemed to have fun the other night."

Logan drank his coffee in one long swig before placing his money on the counter and leaving. He did not want to hear about Spinelli's love life this early in the day and decided to head to the police station in hopes that his father might think of something for him to do so that he could be gainfully employed and not be a mobster or cop.

Once Logan left Maxie pulled back a bar stool and sat smiling up at the other blonde.

"Logan's gone now Hope, spill."

Hope wondered since when did Maxie now want to be her BFF.

"Nothing happened with Spinelli. He said it was complicated."

Maxie nodded. She thought to herself that the young man must still not fully be over Georgie and didn't want to say anything.

--

However Spinelli's feelings were not being buried because of Georgie. He was sitting in the regrettably pink room all alone and flipping on the small TV that was sitting in the corner. He just couldn't bring himself to see her that morning. To admit that he did in fact have fun the other night at Jakes. That everywhere he turned reminded him of the best friend that she looked just like. Even in the mundane task of channel surfing he was reminded to her as he stopped on a familiar looking sitcom.

-

_SEPTEMBER 1999_

_Aubrey was flopped back on a beanbag chair on the floor of her basement. Her blonde hair was cut in a short shoulder length bob and she was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt as she heard the sound of a rock hitting against the window. She stood up and peered through the glass at him still dressed in what he wore to school that day with a grocery bag in his hands and a smile on his face. She opened the window as he opened his mouth._

_"Dressing up just for me."_

_"You know I love you Spin."_

_She took the bag and let him crawl through the window._

_"Does your granny know you sneak out of the house on school nights and sneak into a girl's house?"_

_"I'm just a little rebel."_

_Aubrey laughed. Damian Spinelli and Rebel did not mesh well in the same sentence._

_"So how's the first week of Jr.High treating you Aubs."_

_She stopped laughing as she bit her lip one of her nervous ticks he loved so much. He thought she was cute when she did that and paused._

_'No Spinelli you can't think she's cute she's your best friend.'_

_He shook the thought out of his mind and waited for her response._

_"It sucks not being in class with you all day. I mean we don't even have the same lunch together anymore. I miss you Spin."_

_"I miss you too. I think that we need to make an effort to you know hang out."_

_She was laughing again._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"N-nothing. I mean I agree we can't let junior high tear us apart. And let's not forget High School."_

_"I say every Thursday no matter what we have for Homework or whatever we make a pact to hang out. To watch cheesy sitcoms or trashy teen soaps or whatever is on and just let loose."_

_"I second that emotion."_

-

And from that night on it was a tradition of theirs. Spinelli would sneak out of his granny's house, normally with a bag of snacks and sneak into Aubrey's basement to just sit back and watch TV together. Now back in reality Spinelli flicked off the TV. He wanted to scream but feared that Stone Cold might be home and would want to ask about the situation. Now normally he loved hearing Stone Cold's wise words but he really didn't want to have his mentor get involved in more secret pains. He put back on the TV and flipped around to try to find something to entertain him. For this hour on a Monday there were few options. He could choose to see that haunting sitcom, a talk show or cartoons. He chose the later and preyed that Stone Cold was in fact out. If he ever caught the young man watching the Power Puff girls he'd never live it down.

--

Back at Kelly's the breakfast shift was trickling out and Lulu wasn't yet there to take over Lunch so that Hope could go to her doctor's appointment.

"So now do you have time to talk?"

Hope looked at Maxie and nervously bit her lip.

"Your still here."

"Is that a problem?" Maxie chirped back.

"Not really."

"Good glad to hear that. So when he said it was complicated."

Hope shrugged.

"I wanted to know why he called himself the Jackal and then I commented that I guess he was saving something for the second date. Then he got all nervous and I could tell our wires got crossed and he thought that we were just going out you know not out-out."

Maxie nodded and fully understood what she meant.

"You know as far as I know Spinelli's never had a girlfriend. I think that maybe he is just nervous."

"He said he'd see me around and yet I haven't heard of him the whole weekend. I mean should I be worried about that."

Maxie didn't know how to respond. Who was she to even give relationship advice? Her first boyfriend Kyle took her virginity and filmed it for all of Port Charles High to see. Then when she was in boarding school in Texas repeating her senior year she was surprisingly too involved in studies to party and date. Once she returned to town she met Jesse and he died. Then her fling with Lucky than the whole Cooper ordeal.

"Life is complicated. Love is complicated. You just need to roll with the punches."

Maxie couldn't believe the advice she was spilling as Hope bit her lip nodding.

"If I told you something promises to keep it a secret."

Maxie held up her hand.

"Scouts honor."

"My life is complicated as well."

She paused trying to think of the most cryptic way to explain her condition.

"Sometimes I don't know who the girl I see in the mirror really is."

Maxie smirked thinking 'join the club.' As Lulu entered the diner looking at her watch.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Your not."

"Oh. That's a first."

Maxie looked at Lulu and tried to be civil.

"Logan was here."

"I know."

Lulu tied on her apron as Maxie smiled at Hope.

"So want to go shopping of something."

"I can't. I have an appointment."

Maxie wasn't going to ask about said appointment so she nodded and decided that instead she would go and see Spinelli.

--

Hope left the diner with Maxie and went on her way to the hospital when she went into another one of her dreams.

-

_August 2005._

_She heard her own voice speaking to someone but she still couldn't see anything._

_"AP Latin are you insane."_

_"Laugh all you want." A familiar male voice said._

_"It's a dead language."_

_"It's an easy A."_

_"And tell me again why you couldn't take Spanish or French like the rest of us all these years."_

_"Because I'm not like the rest of them my dear." He said in a taunting voice causing her to giggle._

-

She realized she was now in front of the hospital and made her way up to where Dr.Lainey Winters office.

--

Meanwhile Spinelli was getting tired of moping in his regrettably pink room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to partake in the comforts of Orange Soda and Barbeque chips. It didn't have long to wallow in silence before there was a knock on the door. Usually when there was a knock he didn't have to worry about it being one of Stone Cold's enemies so he opened the door causing Maxie to walk in like she owned the place.

"I just came from seeing Hope at Kelly's and man you blew it."

He looked at Maxie confused before she sat down on the couch. He tried to be a good host by offering her his soda. She made a face and he proceeded to grab a bottle of water from the fridge which she gladly accepted with a smile.

"You mean because the Jackal freaked out at the fact that a girl actually was into him much like the generous Georgie was."

Maxie nodded.

"I the Jackal have many more layers. I'm a deep soul and there is definitely more that meets the eye much like with you."

"Me."

"Yes. Before the Jackal got to know you...I mean really getting to know you I thought you were this vapid and shallow..."

He paused he couldn't bring himself to call her the B word but he was definitely thinking about it.

"Bitch." She said finishing her sentence.

He nodded trying not to blush.

"I deserve it."

"The pain in the Jackal's soul lies far beyond the loss of your sister. My mother died when I was six and I never knew my father."

"And I thought my parental situation sucked. I mean at least my mother is still alive and saving the world with my dad."

"And then there is the matter of the Jackal's heart. It might not be literally fragile like your borrowed one but it's been broken one too many times."

"Ok so there was my dead sister, Lulu, that murderous skank of a nurse who almost killed me."

Spinelli cringed. He should have never told Maxie about his sexual awakening that summer in OR4 with that murderous nurse Jolene. He was trying to repress that memory though with Maxie now knowing it he knew he's never live it down.

"Before that there was a girl. My proverbial High School Sweetheart. She died before I got to tell her how I feel."

"That's horrible."

"And it's better. Hope is chillingly identical to her down to every last expression."

"Wow when you said complicated damn Spinelli you meant it."

"Promise not to tell anyone. I mean Stone C-Jason knows about her but no one else not even Lulu can know."

Maxie held up her hand feeling a sense of déjà vu as she said, "scouts honor."

--

Dr. Winters led hope into her office and offered her a seat.

"So I've read over your case and let's see...you have all your logical memories in tact and you have memories of events from when you woke up till now."

Hope nodded.

"Yep. It's just the memories of my life form birth till February 2007 that I can't seem to recall...except."

"Except."

"It's going to sound crazy."

"Try me."

"Ever since coming to Port Charles I've had these...these flashes."

"Flashes."

Hope nodded.

"I mean what I see is a blur but there are voices. One voice in particular."

"Ok."

"Do you know a guy named Damian Spinelli by any chance?"

Lainey nodded. She remembered the summer when Jason Morgan had to serve out community service by working as a Janitor on the Night Shift on Saturday Nights and how Spinelli would be right behind.

"Ever since I met him...I don't know. Maybe it's my head playing tricks on me or maybe he's the key to all of this."

"Have you told him?"

Hope laughed.

"If there was a guy you liked would you go to him and say: hey I have no memories before last year but since I met you I get these sparks of déjà vu..."

Lainey knew that this wasn't a garden variety case. However she spent the rest of the afternoon talking to the young woman trying to assess the situation better.

--

By the time Maxie left the penthouse Spinelli decided he couldn't spend the rest of his life wallowing. He needed to man up and open his heart risks be dammed.

--

**TBC**

_Ok tell me if this is going to fast and also if there are certain scenes I should add/plot points that need to be dealt with...for the most part I have my 'end' point it's a matter of getting from here to there that I can definitely use help on. Let me know if you want to know the ending and I'll tell you._


	8. Prelude to a Date

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

The next morning Spinelli made his way into Kelly's to talk to Hope. When he saw Daniel behind the counter a sick feeling emerged in the pit of his stomach. Did he do to little to late? He headed to the counter.

"When are you on the schedule for the breakfast shift?"

Daniel, Spinelli could tell was irritated and shrugged.

"Apparently Mike gave that new girl Hope Tuesdays off and decided to re arrange things. I told him I'm not a morning person but he said work Tuesday Mornings or you're fired."

Spinelli nodded. He wasn't in the mood for Daniel's complaining.

"I-is hope upstairs."

"How am I soused to know?"

Spinelli wanted to mumble something along the lines of how he lived across the hall from her but restrained himself before turning around.

"You're not going to order anything."

Spinelli shook his head and headed to the coffeehouse.

--

Hope meanwhile was at the coffeehouse thumbing through an issue of Couture. Even though it was February the fashion magazine was showing the latest Prom fashions. She wondered to herself if she ever made it to the Prom. She tried to picture how her dress looked as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hope hey what brings you to my neck of the woods."

Hope smiled at Milo.

"When you serve coffee all day you kind of get bored with it. I was just trying out other options."

Milo smiled.

"So do you like it?"

Hope nodded as she looked up at him.

"Your Spinelli's friend right. Stupid question. Anyway did he say anything about me?"

Milo shook his head as the door opened behind her revealing Spinelli in Milo's eye line.

"I think I hear the boss calling me."

Milo stepped in back leaving Spinelli and Hope alone in the shop, well except for the barista who was busy listing to his IPod.

Spinelli looked over at the empty seat across from Hope in which she invited him to sit in.

"I should have called you yesterday. And I am truly sorry for that."

"It's ok. Maxie said that you've never really had a girlfriend and were probably nervous."

_'Was this before or after I told her about Aubrey.'_ He thought before opening his mouth.

"That the Jackal guesses is part of it I guess."

"And the other."

Spinelli scratched his head.

"That part is the complicated part."

Hope nodded in understanding. There was a complexity to her that she still wished to keep secret from him.

"But I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime. Like a real date to like a movie or the arcade or..."

Hope bit her lip. If he asked on Friday night the answer would have been yes hands down. However after all the weird vibes he gave her she wasn't quite sure that she could handle going out with him, at least not one on one.

"Like just us."

"Just us. A true honest to goodness date. So is it a yes."

"I-I can't."

Hope picked up her cup of coffee and left Spinelli alone to bang his head on the table.

"Stupid Stupid." He mumbled to himself before he noticed the issue of Couture on the table and rolled his eyes at the cover:

**_This Seasons Hot Prom Looks_**

Spinelli sat in silence for a moment. Imagining what if. What if Aubrey hadn't had her accident.

--

_He'd knock at her door and Gwendolyn her mother would smile at him and tell him he cleaned up good causing him to blush. She would then tell him Aubrey would be right down._

_A few momnts later his date would decend down the stairs looking like a princess in a light blue gown. Her blonde hair pulled elegantly up and a smile on her face. When she'd lay eyes on him the smile would widen. She would be impressed at how dashing he looked. He would watch as she begged with her mom to not take too many pictures before he led her to his car. He would apologize for not having the money to afford a limo and she would tell him she liked his car. That it had character or something._

_They would arrive to the dance and be bombarded with whispers as they weren't prone to the social scene. He would overhear some cheerleader whispering to her friend: 'since when did Damian Spinelli get so hot' which would cause both him and Aubrey to giggle._

_They would spend the evening dancing. Aubrey would be impressed and he'd tell her that he learned to dance just for her. Soon he would escort her to the corner of the room and put his hand into his pocket to pull out his class ring. He would tell her that she has always been his best friend and that he longed to be more. He would ask her to be his girlfriend and she'd say yes before kissing him passionately._

--

"Did she go." Milo asked coming back into the room.

Spinelli nodded.

"I don't get women. I mean from what Maxie said I thought that Hope was into me."

"but."

"but I asked her out and she said no."

Milo placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's ok. There are pleanty other girls out there."

"I know. I just don't think that there is a girl alive who could ever love the Jackal."

"come on man it's not like your hidiosly deformed or something."

"I might as well be Milo. I mean let's face it Aubrey and Georgie have been the only two girls to get me and their both dead."

Milo looked at Spinelli confused.

"Who is Aubrey."

"huh."

"you said Aubrey and Georgie were the only two girls to get you and they are both dead."

Spinelli wanted to smack himself for letting it slip out about his past to yet another.

--

Hope entered the MetroCourt and made her way toward the boutique.

"Hope what brings you here." Maxie said in her usually chipper voice.

"Spinelli asked me out."

"yea good for you. See I told you it would work out."

"I told him no."

Maxie gave her a deer in the headlights look. She was truly shocked. Just the day before it seemed that for some reason this girl was head over heals with her geeky friend and she had no idea why.

"Why."

"remember I told you about my..."

"Secret Pain."

_'God I'm beginning to sound like Spineli'_

"Yea let's go with that. So anyway I think Spinelli is the key to my past and a part of me is scared to know what I might find out."

Maxie nodded as Hope began to run her hands along a rack of dresses.

"Prom Season, got to love it."

Hope nodded.

"You know I don't even know if I went to my Prom."

"That must suck."

Hope nodded.

"Though at the same time I picture what it might have been like."

"Describe."

"My date would pick me up all swoon worthy in his tux. My parents would take insane amounts of pictures. We'd arrive and feel like all eyes were on us and we'd dance like we were the only two in the room."

"How romantic."

Hope nodded.

--

"Aubrey was the only person besides my Granny to know me before I was the Jackal."

"You mean you weren't always like...like this."

"No Milo. I was just a normal guy with a normal best friend who I kind of had a crush on."

"I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't have to be."

"On a brighter side Maxie has agreed to go out with me again."

"Good. At least one of us can be happy in life after Lulu."

Milo nodded as the door opened and a familiar blonde entered.

"And speaking of the Blonde One."

Lulu smiled.

"How are my two favorite guys doing?"

"You let Logan hear you say that."

"He knows the special bond I have with my friends."

"Ok Blonde One what do you want."

"Just coffee Spinelli. Seeing the two of you is an added bonus."

Milo nodded as he went up back to get Lulu her order as the barista was zoned out. He wondered how Sonny went about hiring those losers.

"Nice to see you Blonde One but I must go."

Lulu rolled her eyes at Spinelli's exit.

"What was that about?"

Milo shrugged.

"Beats me."

--

Hope left the boutique more confused then ever. Should she risk it and go out with Spinelli or should she just keep what possible memories that might surface bottled up inside her head. She began to cross the park on her way back to Kelly's when she spotted him sitting on the steps talking to nobody in particular.

-

Spinelli didn't know he was being watched as he sat on the steps where he had found Georgie what seemed like forever ago.

"Wise Georgie I know you probably can't hear me but if you do I need your divine guidance. Will the Jackal ever find love? Please give me a sign."

-

Hope approached him and smiled.

"So we meet again."

"Come to bring the Jackal more rejection."

Hope shook her head and bit her lip nervously.

"Mind if I sit."

Spinelli shook his head and watched her take a seat on the cold marble stairs.

"I've come to tell you I've had a change of mind."

Spinelli's eyes lit up. This was definitely a sign from the gods and goddesses above or at least from Georgie he couldn't decide which at the moment and personally didn't care.

"y-you have."

Hope nodded.

"I'd be honored to go out on a date date with the Jackal. I know tonight is a rush so how about tomorrow, too soon."

"A date on a Wednesday." Spinelli questioned. It didn't seem conventional however when was he one for convention.

"Of Friday if you'd rather. More traditional and all."

"How about Thursday Night."

_'Our night'_ he thought thinking of his tradition with Aubrey for the second time that week.

"Thursday. It's a date."

--

**TBC**

_I know not as long as last chapter but still pretty long right. So how did you like the dream sequence as opposed to a flashback for Spinelli this chapter? Anyway what would you like them to do on the date? I'm thinking either they go see a movie (I'm thinking along the lines of a movie in the park) or they go to the arcade._


	9. Life Little Games

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

Thursday morning came as Spinelli was running around the penthouse like a mad man.

_'What if she thinks me not showing up at Kelly's is a sign I don't want to go on the date. What if she doesn't like the activity I choose? What activity should I choose?'_

So many questions circled the young man's mind. This was technically his first real date. Sure he'd been out since he was in town but tonight was different. This could be his first big break in the love department and it scared him to death.

The door to the penthouse opened and Jason entered. He could tell right away that Spinelli was yet again in need of some advice and just from the look of it Jason could tell it was all about a girl.

Jason took a deep breath and wished it wasn't too early to grab a beer from the fridge. He walked over to the closet and put up his gun and hung his jacket before taking a seat on the couch.

"Just get it over with Spinelli."

Spinelli smiled.

"I see your stone cold senses are tingling. Anyway you know that girl I told you about Hope."

"The one that looked like your high school sweetheart."

Spinelli nodded.

"Well we are going out tonight."

"On a Thursday."

"Well you see Stone Cold..."

"Don't explain Spinelli get to the point."

"The point it that I the Jackal don't know where to take someone on a date. I mean I know there is Kelly's or your Coffeehouse but those places are rather...rather bla. And the Metro Court is to fancy and..."

Jason shrugged

"What do you like to do Spinelli, for fun when you're not well doing what you normally do?"

"Well back before...well you know...Aubrey died we'd love going to the arcade. I still enjoy going there though I personally find the games they have there not as challenging as making my own you know like Saga of Stone Cold."

Jason rolled his eyes. He was trying to forget the game his young friend made for and about him over the summer.

"So then take her to the arcade."

"But what if she brands me a geek for my choice in dating locations."

Jason shrugged.

"Then she's not worth the Jackal's time."

Spinelli smiled.

"Thank you Stone Cold as always for those kind nuggets of wisdom."

"Is that all."

Spinelli nodded and retreated back to his regrettably pink room to prepare for the evening.

--

Meanwhile Hope was serving her usual morning rush waiting for him.

"Hey," Maxie said heading up to the counter, "big date tonight huh."

"Spinelli told you."

"Actually I heard it from Milo. I was thinking of dropping by his place after work to be his fashion coordinator."

"That's not necessary. I don't want to put added pressure on him. I bet that's why he's yet to show up this morning."

Maxie nodded. She knew that Spinelli had difficulty in the romance area and was most likely sulking in the confines of that pink room of his regretting agreeing to go out.

"So where are you two kids off to tonight? I hear they are showing some old movie in the Park. Actually I know this because Milo asked me to meet him there. I told him the park to me isn't a place for happy memories as Jesse and Georgie both died there. He told me I needed to change that. You know it's funny. Who would ever think that Sonny Corenthos's bodyguard of all people would be the one I'd want to give a piece of my borrowed heart to after Coop."

Hope just nodded and let Maxie vent about her life like she was accustomed to doing with her. She had told Hope the other day that spilling her guts to her was less painful and costly then going to a shrink leading her to want to spill to Maxie the whole story of her complex life.

"Borrowed heart."

Hope asked Maxie. Maxie turned to Hope and nodded.

"Let's save THAT story for another day shall we."

Hope nodded. She'd hold Maxie to that.

"I'll let you get back to your customers now." Maxie said taking her Styrofoam cup of coffee and heading out to the hotel boutique.

--

The day passed by as Spinelli gathered a bag of quarters and picked out something to where before washing himself up. He had to admit he looked good. As he sat on the edge of his bed tying his shoes he had another brief memory of the past.

--

_September 2004-_

_Spinelli and Aubrey were hanging out on Friday Night downtown._

_"I don't know Spinelli. I don't think we can pass for eighteen without getting carded."_

_"You're right. Well you could maybe especially if it's some college guy in the ticket booth."_

_"You're such a charmer Spin. But you know it most likely will be some senior who is in one of your AP's or something."_

_Spinelli nodded. She was true. Then it his Spinelli._

_"Wait the movie we saw last November for your birthday was also rated R wasn't it."_

_"Yea and remember we bought tickets to see some PG rated family flick and ...oh I get what your saying."_

_Aubrey headed to the ticket counter and smiled._

_"Two Tickets to see First Daughter Please."_

_She received the tickets from a guy that Spinelli recognized from one of his classes. She handed Spinelli his ticket and winked knowing that they weren't really seeing that._

_-_

_After the movie they walked out of the theater laughing._

_"Why do I all of a sudden have a hankering to listen to Queen?"_

_Aubrey giggled shaking her head looking at her watch._

_"My mom isn't going to be here till later. Want to grab some pizza or something."_

_Spinelli shook his head._

_"I'm stuffed on popcorn."_

_He pointed to the arcade and winked._

_"I think they have some kind of Zombie Fighting game in there."_

_"Oh it's on."_

--

Spinelli couldn't help but laugh thinking back to his quirky yet beautiful best friend Aubrey in that moment. He then looked at the clock. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

--

Hope was sitting on a stool at Kelly's counter.

"So you and Spinelli going out on a real date huh." Lulu said, "Well I hope you have fun."

Hope smiled. So did she.

Spinelli entered the diner and smiled at the two blondes.

"I didn't know if I was supposed to bring you flowers or anything as this is my first real date and all but."

Spinelli pulled his hand behind his back and pulled out a single flower.

"I know it's not much but it's all the florist had at this late hour and all that I could afford."

Hope smiled.

"It's lovely."

She smelt it before handing it to Lulu.

"Could you put this in a vase for me and hold it in back."

Lulu smiled and nodded as she took the flowerer. As she took one last look at the couple before they left she couldn't help but smile at Spinelli's happiness.

--

The two young people walked for a bit before they reached the arcade. This particular arcade was nothing like the small high school hang out in Tennessee this was one of those kiddy pizza and Skee-Ball kind of places.

"I think were a bit too old to be here Spinelli."

"Nonsense. You're only as old as you feel. So what do you like on your pizza?"

Hope smiled.

"What do you like? You seem like a ham and pineapple kind of guy."

"Actually I'm more of a mushroom and extra cheese man."

"No way that's my topping combination of choice too."

'It was Aubrey's too.'

"And to drink."

"Diet whatever."

Spinelli nodded.

"And I'll go exchange that bag of coins in for tokens for you."

"Most gracious of you."

Spinelli handed her the bag while he got the pizza.

-

After they ate it was time for games.

"Ok," Hope said, "let's make this a mini competition. A triathlon if you will. Skee-Ball, Whack-A-Mole and Hoops. Winner buys looser dessert."

"It's on Owens."

"Bring it Jackal."

Spinelli couldn't believe that the Jackal had found his match in this young women. She had already beaten him in the kiddy Basketball game and in Skee-Ball and it was now time for Wack-A-Moll.

Hope was taking the foam mallet and hitting the plastic animals as they popped out of a hole as she heard his voice in her head.

_'Go for the head'_

It had to be his voice it just had to be.

"And you win again." He said when the game was done, "now before we go out for celebratory ice-cream or whatever you wish for me to buy you for dessert I say let's pool our tickets together and get some cheap plastic trinkets.

Hope nodded as they made their way to the prize counter.

"I can't believe we actually have enough for a big prize." Hope said, "I don't recall ever going to one of these places and getting the big prize."

_'Actually she never recalled going to a place like this before.'_

"So you were hustling me."

"Was not. So what should I get?"

"I think..."

Spinelli paused looking up at the stuffed animals. He spotted a white dog that looked like one Aubrey had as a child, fluffernutter she called him after her favorite kind of sandwich.

"We'll have the white dog."

"Excellent choice." The young women behind the counter said handing him the dog.

"For you."

He handed her the dog.

'Why thank you kind sir."

She took her hand and walked with him out of the arcade and toward the park. This was definitely not as painful as she thought it would be. As they got to the park the sound of faint music could be heard.

"Oh I forgot Maxie told me they were showing some movie in the park tonight. She and Milo were going."

Spinelli nodded.

"So do you want to stay? I mean I doubt we'll find out friends in the crowd but..."

"I'd love to stay."

They took a few more steps when Spinelli noticed that a pretzel cart was set up in the park late because of the event. He bought two pretzels and handed one to her.

"The Jackal owed you dessert."

She smiled taking a bite of the pretzel and finding a spot on the grass to sit.

--

When the movie ended he took her hand and helped her up.

"I wish this night didn't have to end."

Spinelli nodded he wished it didn't have to end either. For the first time since he met Hope he thought of her not as Aubrey's doppelganger but as her own person. A person he wanted to get to know allot more. On Hope's end she didn't care about her lost past. For that one moment she wanted to live in the now, for the future.

As they got to Kelly's Spinelli took her hand.

"I was so nervous about tonight."

"I was too. But I had fun. We definitely need to do this more often."

"You mean go to the arcade and get beaten by a girl."

"I mean us. Dating."

Spinelli nodded. He wanted to kiss her but didn't know if this was the right moment. She must have thought the same thing as she quickly put out her hand.

"Good night." She said in a totally different tone then the one she had seconds earlier. It was almost as she was rushing him to go away.

"Goodnight. So see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Lulu's covering. She thought I'd be tired after my date."

Hope lied.

"How considerate of the Blonde One."

Hope nodded as she watched Spinelli leave.

Why did she lie to him like this? She liked him. She guessed that was why she was pushing him away. She didn't want to have him find out her secret.

Spinelli was wondering the same thing. Did he say or do something wrong to cause her to suddenly be all cold and distant as the night ended. He thought that now was the time as any to do some Jackeling. To find out what her secret was and why she was hiding it from him.

--

**TBC**

_I'm hoping your likening this...ok if you are keeping score at home the movie they got tickets to when they saw 'Love Actually' on Hope's sweet 16 was 'Elf' the movie they saw in this chapter's flashback was 'Shaun of the Dead'_

I want to give some love to some of my online friends and pimp their work:

**Just One Night by katdvs**

**The Luckiest by SEEKER-2000**


	10. Something is Off

**_Second Chances_**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

The next morning Spinelli awoke thinking back to the wonderful evening he had. Was he just dreaming of did he actually go on a real date with a real sweet girl who wasn't using him for some ulterior motive like Jolene and Lulu had. He sighed. If this was how love felt he was glad to finally feel this way. Then he remembered Hope's coolness at the end of the evening and he decided to get showered and dressed and head to Kelly's and talk to his best friend. Even though it seemed lately more and more that Maxie was filling that roll Spinelli knew that the Fair Lulu would be honest with him, brutally honest. 

--

However Lulu wasn't working that morning. Hope had lied to him. She was behind the counter in a daze.

"I see someone got some last night."

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you Logan."

She placed the mug of coffee in front of him.

"You're usual Hayes. Black like your soul."

"I guess I read you wrong." He said taking a sip.

"No. it's just the comment. And even if I did have sex I wouldn't kiss and tell."

"So you did have sex."

"Nope."

Hope turned around to help another customer out before turning to Logan again.

"Your still here."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know sorry was in your vocabulary."

"You've been brainwashed by that geek Spinelli and that slut Maxie haven't you."

Hope took a glass of water from the counter and poured it on Logan.

"Never call my friends names again."

Luke Spencer who had taken up both working at the diner and residence down the hall from Hope a few days prier came out of the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Please don't tell Mike."

Luke grinned and watched Logan leave.

"Your secrets safe with me." He said patting her shoulder and smiling.

-

Logan ran out of the diner soaking wet as Spinelli headed around the corner almost bumping into him.

"Man Spinelli that girlfriend of yours in nuts."

Spinelli rolled his eyes confused.

"Hope. She did this too me. I mean it's not that didn't deserve it but that's not the point."

"H-hope is there."

"Duh."

"Impossible. She said Lulu was covering."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Spinelli but Lulu is at her brother Lucky's crashing."

Spinelli didn't believe him. He waited a few moments until the unworthy one was gone before he made his way to the door. He peered through the glass and saw her. Behind the counter in her apron pouring some elderly man a coffee.

_'She lied to me'_ he thought to himself, _'why would she lie to the Jackal.'_

He took a deep breath and debated on weather to head over to Lucky Spencer's home to talk to Lulu like he planed however he assumed Logan would be going there and he wasn't in the mood for more confrontations with the Crabby Commando this early. He instead decided to head to the Coffee House. He knew Milo would be there and thought Maxie may be there as well. As he walked he had began to have another haunting memory.

_'Great.'_ He said to himself as he thought back to happier times once more...

--

_APRIL 2006...mere days before the accident:_

_The sounds of the High School Musical soundtrack were echoing through speakers driving him to the point of insanity as he entered._

_Bop Bop Bop Bop To The Top..._

_He rolled his eyes. She told him to meet him there, she'd leave the door open but except for the screeching of Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel's voices the house seemed dark and deserted._

_"Hello, Aubs."_

_Suddenly the light flickered on._

_"Surprise."_

_She jumped up and down before giving him a hug._

_"Happy Birthday Spin."_

_He couldn't believe he had totally forgotten his own eighteenth birthday. He decided to chalk it up to the fact that he was in love with his best friend and they were going to the prom together where he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Aubrey pulled back and could see the smile spread across Spinelli's face._

_"God I wish we had more friends Spin. So we could have a real party but this will have to do."_

_She walked into her kitchen and came back a few seconds later holding a cinnamon roll with a candle in it singing happy birthday to him. He blew out the candle and smirked._

_"It would be even happier if you turned off that that noise."_

_"I thought you liked High School Musical Spin."_

_"I'm a man now Aubs. I can't be waiting my time in the latest Tween flavor of the month."_

_Aubrey nodded and switched CD's to Green Day's American Idiot she clicked the track up and the background noise had a total turn around_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

_By then he took a bite of the roll._

_"Did you bake this?"_

_"Bought it at that bakery you like."_

_He smiled._

_"Anyway that's not the only thing I got you."_

_She handed him a rectangle shaped package. He opened it to see a white box._

_"You got me cloths Aubs."_

_She shook her head as he opened it to reveal a green corduroy messenger bag._

_"A man purse Aubs, seriously."_

_"Actually it's for the laptop your Granny has for you. Surprise."_

_Damian smiled. He was glad to finally be getting a technological upgrade. The ancient computer that his granny had gotten him for his schoolwork at a garage sale years ago was totally primitive and more times then not he was forced to go to the library anyway to work as most sites didn't even recognize the web browser._

_"It's lovely."_

_"So I'm heading out to the city to get my prom dress this Saturday any color requests."_

_He wanted to tell her blue to bring out her eyes but he shook his head._

_"Nope."_

--

Spinelli by now was at the coffee house and sure enough Milo was there.

"So how was that date Spinelli."

He shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry? It was wonderful. It was the end of it that was most confusing even for the Jackal."

"I'm not the relationship expert by any means but I am your friend so you're obligated to tell me."

"I told her I'd see her at Kelly's today and she says Lulu was covering. Then when I go to the diner anyway to ask the Blonde One's advise who should be there but Hope."

"She lied."

Spinelli nodded.

"So did you confront her?"

"And say what exactly."

Milo shrugged.

"Anyway what did you want with our Lulu."

Spinelli loved that Milo referred to the Fair One as _'Our Lulu'_ even after the three of them had moved on.

"I wanted to ask her if she thought it would be too much if I Jackal-ed Hope to find out more about her mystery. I mean in one breath she's saying how much fun she had then in the next she says goodnight like she was kicking me out."

"Maybe she was tired." Milo suggested.

Spinelli shrugged.

"Maybe but I the Jackal think that there is definitely some kind of secret pain that Hope has hidden and as you know Milo I'm in the process of becoming Jackal PI."

Milo nodded.

"Maxie told me."

"So should I Milo, should I investigate."

"I think you should follow your gut."

Spinelli nodded and picked up that same green corduroy messenger bag off the floor and pulled out his computer. Though this was a newer model then the one he got from his granny when he turned eighteen he cherished it all the same. He opened it up and got to his favorite search engine.

_'Ok Hope Owens what are you hiding.'_

--

**TBC**

_I know this is considerably shorter then the past 2 chapters but I wanted to get an update up before I went to bed also I just want to say I like Logan but I put the Hope/Logan bit in for my Logan hater friends out there reading this...I love you guys even if we don't see eye to eye about the Crabby Commando...songs used 'Bop to the Top' from High School Musical and 'Blvd.of Broken Dreams' by Green Day_


	11. Digging Deeper

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

_You can tell I was tired as I put the wrong last name in last chapter...have since fixed..._

* * *

_'Ok Hope Owens what are you hiding.'_

Spinelli thought to himself as he banged away at his keyboard from his table at the coffeehouse reaching again into his bag to pull out a bag of barbeque chips glad that he never left the confines of Casa de Stone Cold without his favorite processed snack. He placed a chip in his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Strange." He said to thin air, "very strange."

It seemed that Hope had a secret that would be tricky for the soon to be Jackal PI to penetrate as there were few links that came close to possibly being about her. There was some author from Delaware by that name but after clicking the link he found that she was 65. Then there was some recording artist from Australia but his Hope would have had an accent, besides the girl pictured was a red head. Then there was on that caught his eye. It was about some young woman from Tennessee, the same state he grew up in. in a city not far from his. The page talked about a girl who just that past fall had taken her GED and passed with a perfect score.

_'Interesting.'_

He looked further trying to narrow his search.

Hope Owens Tennessee

He was about to check the results when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Geeze you think that now that you have a girlfriend you'd tear yourself away from that machine Spinelli."

He turned around and smiled at Maxie.

"If the blonde phoenix must know the Jackal and the mysterious one are not a couple."

Maxie didn't wait for an invite as she joined him at his table.

"Mysterious one Spinelli." She said questioning his nickname for her "sounds like something fishy is going on. So spill how was the date."

"The date was fine."

"And you went."

"To the arcade. Well actually you know that pizza joint downtown you know the one with that rat or something as a mascot. I mean how someone could eat at a place with a rodent as a mascot. Well I mean the Jackal did last night but..."

"Spinelli. You're rambling."

He took a deep breath as he removed his beanie and ran his hands nervously through his already messed up mop of hair.

"Most sincere apologies. Anyway we ate pizza; she kicked my but at the games."

"The Internet Assassin was beaten by a girl."

Maxie tried not to laugh.

"I might own cyberspace but Wack-A-Mole and Skee Ball are different stories."

Maxie nodded still trying to hold back her giggles as she pictured Spinelli playing Wack-A-Moll in a pizza place meant for six year olds. She momentarily remembered when she was a child and she would go to places like that with Georgie and Lucas. Times were much simpler back then, happier. Milo came out of Sonny's office just then and spotted the blonde his lips curving into a smile.

"Hey." He mouthed.

"Hey." She mouthed back before raising her voice to her normal tone. "Milo are you busy cause if not Spinelli is telling me the tale of his first actual date with Hope."

Milo pulled over a seat as he was eager to know what happened. He had already heard that she was cold to him at the end of the evening and lied to him that Lulu was taking her shift. He wanted to know more.

Spinelli rolled his eyes as he sat down. He thought to himself he should just start another blog about this since everyone seemed to want to know his personal business all of a sudden.

--

Hope was glad when her shift ended as she headed out of Kelly's to get some fresh air. She debated to head to the hospital to see Dr. Winters and tell her she was hearing those voices again, those memories every time she got close to Spinelli and that maybe she should do what Dr. Drake suggested and have the shrink hypnotize her. Instead she decided to walk along the docks and breathe in the late February air. It was then she passed by the Corinthos Morgan coffee house and spotted the back of a familiar figure. She debated weather to go confront Spinelli, tell him everything and she meant everything. That a year ago to that very date she woke up from a coma with no memory of her life before then. How she built her life from scratch and the sheer presence of the young hacker was giving her these 'flashes' that she thought were memories of who she was. He probably would commit her to the local loony bin if he heard that or just tell her she didn't need an excuse to dump him. She took in a breath of cool air before making her way to a bench and began to look out onto the water closing her eyes.

-

_A YEAR AGO-_

_All of a sudden out of darkness she saw light._

_"She's opened her eyes." A female voice said._

_After blinding a few more times she saw a few figures. There was a male and a female in the room at that moment and it looked like more people were outside._

_"W-where am I."_

_The man explained that she was in a hospital just outside of Nashville. That she was found about nine months ago on the side of the road by some trucker with a cracked skull and was grateful to still be alive._

_"I-I don't remember that." She said._

_"I wouldn't think you would." The man who she assumed was a doctor said, "Anyway do you have a name because we found no ID near you and I'm sure your parents must be worried sick."_

_"I don't remember that either."_

_A tear went down her cheek._

_"It's ok." He said to her reassuring that memory loss was common from a trauma like hers and that he didn't see that she wouldn't get her memories back sooner or later._

_The next few hours were a blur as she went from one test to another to see what was going on with her. She wished the doctors were more forward with her in telling her what was wrong._

_Once she returned to a room the nurse handed her a remote._

_"Why not turn on the TV. Maybe something will jar your memory."_

_She nodded and flipped on the TV. A news report caught her eye. It was about some Hostage Crises that had come to an end in a small upstate New York town. The reporter was interviewing some woman named Sam McCall who had scaled down the side of the hotel or something to warn the cops that the head hostage taker had a bomb strapped to him._

_--_

_'Who would have thought that a year later I'd be in that same town?'_ She thought as that same woman she saw being interviewed a year ago was walking by.

-

After re-telling Milo about the Pizza and being laughed at that he was beaten by a girl by Milo, Spinelli continued to tell his story.

"So we headed to the park and saw the movie playing and then we headed back to Kelly's."

"Where in one breath she told you that she had fun and in the next she lied to tell you Lulu was covering for her."

"Exactly. So after much deliberating I decided to look her up and I found something most strange."

"What's that?"

"Well before you interrupted me." He glared at Maxie who gave him an apologetic look, "I the Jackal traced a Hope Owens to takeing a GED exam in October of last year in Nashville."

"Tennessee. That's where you are from right Spinelli."

He nodded. Though he was born and lived the first few years of his life in California, Tennessee was where his heart was.

"And the strange thing, the report on this Hope had no birthday, no traceable information, just a name."

"That's not normal right," Maxie said.

Spinelli nodded.

"Which leads the Jackal to wonder if there is more to the story."

Maxie took a breath. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone especially Spinelli what Hope told her just that Monday that her life was complicated and sometimes she couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. She wondered if she should break her trust and give Spinelli that piece of vital information.

"Like..."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"Maxie. Just because in these past few weeks I've moved on from calling you the Bad Blonde One and have decided to become more civil with you there are still some things I don't feel comfortable telling you."

Maxie looked over at Milo and wondered if he mentioned his High School Sweetheart to him.

"It's about what you told me Monday Night isn't it."

Milo looked confused as Spinelli nodded.

"I understand then. But you know if you need to talk the Maxie Jones help-line is always open."

Spinelli smiled. He still couldn't fathom that how as the days turned into weeks Maxie Jones and him were becoming better and better friends.

"And the Jackal hotline is always open if you want to vent about anything."

He eyed Milo.

"And I mean anything."

Maxie smiled as she watched Spinelli pack up his things.

"You shouldn't have to go. You were here first."

"No it's not a need to go it's a want."

Maxie nodded and motioned once again to her cell.

'Call me' she mouthed.

He nodded leaving the shop however forgetting his half eaten bag of chips.

"I hope things work out."

Milo nodded.

"By the way you were right about last night. I needed to disconnect myself from all the bad that happened in that park and focus on the good."

Milo was pleased by her comment and sat with her talking and laughing until Sonny summoned him leaving her alone to pick on Spinelli's chips and silently prey for the best.

--

Spinelli decided to take the long way back to the penthouse passing the waterfront. It was getting dark and he feared that it would be dangerous soon so he quickened his pace pausing only when he spotted a familiar figure on a bench. Her knees pulled up to her chin as she sat taking in the cool air.

--

**TBC**

_Ok this was basically the second half of last chapter...also feel free to suggest ideas for flashbacks/fantasy scenes as those are my hardest part to write as I have the general plotline outlined already Also I know I said in a previous chapter that Hope/Aubrey saw Spinelli's picture in the paper about the crises...I figure that was a few days after she woke up...timeline for this is late February and that's when I'm thinking the crises could have been since I don't think an actual date was given but the episodes aired for almost the whole month and it was in real-time_


	12. In the Moonlight

**Second Chances**

I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline.

* * *

Spinelli decided to take the long way back to the penthouse passing the waterfront. It was getting dark and he feared that it would be dangerous soon so he quickened his pace pausing only when he spotted a familiar figure on a bench. Her knees pulled up to her chin as she sat taking in the cool air.

Hope could hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind her and a chill ran down her spine. She had heard that there had been a serial killer recently caught in this town and that it was also a hotbed of mob activity. Suddenly she heard a coughing noise and looked up.

He stood in front of her in the familiar plaid jacket and black beanie she had become accustomed to the past few days. She cracked a small smile and wondered if he had found out she lied to him.

"Can I sit down?" He politely asked.

She nodded and tapped her hand on the cold bench.

"I-I'm sorry Spinelli."

He looked at her confused.

"For lying to you. I don't know if you know this but Lulu didn't cover for me."

Spinelli nodded.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you confront me."

He shrugged wondering the same thing himself. Lately he was beginning to think she was right that things were complicated especially with the recent bits of knowledge that he learned. Could Aubrey really be alive and going through some identity crisis? Could she be back in his life for real giving him a second chance at love? He couldn't help but thinking those questions in his head.

"I was such a mess that I lied that I lashed out at a customer and threw a glass of water on him."

"Logan deserved it."

"How did you know the customer was Logan?"

Spinelli shrugged.

"I had come to Kelly's to talk to Lulu when the Crabby Commando stormed out soaking wet cursing cause you threw water on him."

Hope giggled a bit and once again he had a memory.

-

_June 1995:_

_It was his first summer in Tennessee and he was miserable. He used to love the summers, his mother rarely taught any classes and devoted her entire vacation to him. They would go to the beach on a weekly basis and the previous summer she surprised him by taking him to Disneyland. However now he was an orphan and there would be no more of this._

_His granny had noticed him cooped up in his room one afternoon curled up on his bed reading some Mark Twain novel rolling her eyes thinking to herself how that book was much too advanced for a seven year old and she went into the kitchen to make a call. Soon the doorbell rang and an older woman stood there._

_"Damian." He heard his Granny say, "You can't spend the summer in your room."_

_"Why not."_

_"Because you're a growing boy and you need fresh air. Or at lest some socialization."_

_"But."_

_"But nothing. I don't care that my daughter let you just sit around buried in books while she taught if that's even what she did all the time. Anyway Gwendolyn Dawson is here and she's taking her daughter Aubrey to a movie and I thought she'd take you as well. And no isn't an option."_

_Damian sighed and tied on his favorite blue sneakers, the last pair of shoes his mother got him and made his way out the door._

_He liked Aubrey Dawson at school but he hadn't seen her since school let out and wondered if she was at the phase that most girls were at, that she thought boys were gross._

_As he entered the car he watched her play with her blonde pigtails as she smiled at him._

_"Mommy says we're going to the movies and if we are real good then we will get McDonalds afterwards."_

_Damian nodded and smiled._

_"I've never eaten at McDonalds before."_

_Aubrey giggled and rolled her eyes._

_"Are you for real."_

_"My mother was never a fan of fast food and that's like the one thing that her and my Granny agrees on. But at least my mom liked Chinese Take out and Pizza Granny not so much."_

_Aubrey nodded._

_"So what movie are we seeing anyway?"_

_"Pocahontas of course." She said giggling._

--

Back in the now he felt a chill. It was that very same giggle that got him through the pains of his first summer without his mother, he was sure of that.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you Spinelli."

"I'm sure you had a reason."

She shrugged.

"I really did have fun last night Spinelli."

"I did too."

He noticed now that as the sun set she was shivering as he offered her his jacket.

"Are you sure you don't need it."

"Nah the Jackal has already suffered a couple colds this past cold and flu season that I think I've built up immunity."

Hope nodded as she gladly accepted the jacket with a smile.

"Thank you. You know you're like no other guy that I met before"

_'Or at least that I remember I've met.'_

"I get that allot."

"I mean that in a good way. Your sweet and funny and have this genuine charm. I'm surprised you're not off the market."

He blushed.

"I'm serious. Also you're a good listener. I mean it's been hard for me to open up to people since..."

She paused.

"Since what."

"Crap." She muttered under her breath.

"It's complicated."

"You've recited that mantra before."

"It's stupid really. I mean if I told you that my first real conscious memory comes from a year ago would you believe me."

He looked at her with a deer in headlights kind of a look.

"I take that as a no. forget it."

She handed him back his jacket and ran back toward Kelly's to reflect over the idiot she just made of herself and wondered if Spinelli would want anything to do with her again.

Meanwhile he stood up and put his jacket back on. He then removed his beanie and scratched his head as he made a mental note about his newest piece of evidence.

_'The first traces of the Hope Owens that I thought she was came from GED scores from a test taken in Nashville a few months back, Hope slipped that her first real memory came from a year ago. There had to be a reason that Hope and my Beloved Aubrey looked and acted so much alike and most importantly there HAD to be a reason that my old memories of my childhood are now coming back to me.'_

He began to walk toward the penthouse when suddenly it hit him.

_'What if Aubrey didn't die, what if it wasn't her body and she had amnesia and Hope was really her?'_

Hmm it was far fetched but being in a town like Port Charles for almost a year and a half he was beginning to realize anything was possible.

--

**TBC**

Sorry for the shortness but how did you like Spinelli's realization that Hope may be Aubrey? Ideas always loved

Next chapter more of the SpinMax friendship element of this


	13. Formatting The Next Step

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

After beginning to put one and one together after his revelation Friday Evening Spinelli planed to spend he weekend locked up I his pink room shut out from the real world to investigate further about everything. It was now Sunday Morning as he still sat slumped over his laptop in the cloths he was wearing the day before looking at reports from the crash Aubrey was in. there just had to be something that added up, just had to be. He flipped on the radio part of the clock radio sitting on his bedside table and heard a familiar song:

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you_

This was a song off the soundtrack from that romantic comedy that Aubrey had insisted on dragging him to seeing, one that she never knew he actually loved despite his wining. He didn't want to be reminded by the song of happier times so he clicked off the radio and began to type away some more.

"There has to be some concrete evidence," He mumbled, "I mean there has to be and I'm the Jackal and I should be able to find it. I mean I want to find it right."

He ran his hand through his greasy mop of hair and decided that maybe a break would clear his head. He decided to take a shower and then head down for some much needed refreshment of Orange Soda and Barbeque chips before getting back to work.

-

Maxie knew something was up with Spinelli when he left the coffee house the other day. She had a sinking feeling it had to do with that High School Sweetheart with that weird name that he claimed looked like Hope. She wondered that if Milo were at the coffee house would he share. She had also told him to call her anytime and he said likewise however not hearing from him all day Saturday seemed to be worrying her as she decided to drop by the penthouse for a little chat.

--

As the warm water caressed Spinelli's skin he found himself daydreaming again.

-

_He envisioned a small apartment. The TV in the background playing some comedy from their childhood running in syndication as background noise. A young man sitting on a battered leather couch, himself, his hair just as messy as always dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, glasses on his face reading some textbook and taking notes in a spiral notebook. The sound of the door creekes open and she enters. Her blonde hair down in waves to her shoulders dressed in jeans as well and a cream colored T-shirt, brown paper bag in one hand and a light blue canvas messenger bag over her shoulder. Placing the brown bag on the counter and blue one on a chair she made her way over to him and plopped next to him grinning._

_"You look like you could use a study break," she said reaching out and taking the glasses and placing them on the coffee table next to the notebook he recently placed there._

_He nodded and kissed her._

--

Spinelli got out of the shower wrapping a towel around him. Wondering if that was what life would have been like if Aubrey didn't die. That it would be the two of them, a couple, off at college together.

As he made his way into the pink room to change he spotted a body sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed causing him to blush.

--

Moments earlier Maxie made her way to Harberview Towers. She spotted one of Jason's guards at the door and smiled. They all knew who she was.

"Is Spinelli home?"

The man nodded.

"Well then can I come in?"

He nodded again and let her in. she had heard the shower running as she made her way towards the pink room but ignored it and waited. Soon the water stopped and footsteps were heard. Soon Spinelli appeared in only a towel turning ten shades of red.

"M-Maxie what are you doing infiltrating my bubble like this."

Maxie covered her eyes.

"I'm so so sorry Spinelli. I wanted to talk and...I'll be downstairs."

He nodded and watched her leave. He could have sworn she was checking him out as she left but figured he was imagining it like everything else lately.

--

Moments later Spinelli headed down the stairs where Maxie was already sitting on the couch with two classes of Orange Soda and a bowl of Barbeque chips on the coffee table in what Spinelli could only assume was a peace offering for her just walking in on him dressed only in a towel.

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. I know you couldn't say much the other day with Milo but it's just you and me. I want to help you with this like you've helped me with well everything."

Spinelli nodded. He realized that keeping everything bottled up was a bad idea and at least Maxie knew some of the details.

"Ok so you had this High School sweetheart who died your senior year."

Spinelli nodded.

"But it went beyond High School. Aubrey was the first and only real friend I had in Tennessee. I knew her ever since my first day in school."

Maxie nodded.

"And so anyway Hope looking just like her was the first thing that got me thinking. Then after she lied to me I did digging."

Maxie smiled.

"I know that part I was at the coffeehouse."

"Well here is something you haven't heard. After I left we had a run in on the docks in which she said to the Jackal the following."

He paused and took a deep breath remembering her words exactly before telling Maxie.

"If I told you that my first real conscious memory comes from a year ago would you believe me?"

"Hope did tell me in confidence something...that sometimes she isn't sure on who the face in the mirror really is."

"And the plot just keeps being thicker and thicker. Hold that thought while I grab my laptop."

Maxie nodded and watched him run up the stairs. While he was gone Jason returned and rolled his eyes when he saw Maxie perched on the couch

"I bet your wondering what I'm doing here."

"Not really." She watched as he hung his leather jacket in the closet and put his gun up before heading to the fridge and grabbing a beer, "your Spinelli's friend."

Maxie nodded as footsteps echoed down the stairs.

"Ah Stone Cold you've returned. Maybe you could shed some light on this moist complicated subject."

Jason rolled is eyes.

"Maxie do you mind if I repeat out findings to Stone Cold."

Maxie shrugged reaching into her purse and pulling out her iPod.

"Not at all just tell me when you're done."

Spinelli nodded and watched Maxie place her pink ear buds in her ears before retelling Jason everything.

--

A few minutes had passed and now Maxie was back with them fully alert.

"I keep going back to the following theory, what if Aubrey didn't die, what if it wasn't her body and she had amnesia and Hope is really her? Do you think it's possible?"

Jason nodded thinking that stranger things had happened in Port Charles through the years and anything was possible.

"So what do I do next? How am I to react to Hope when I see her at Kelly's tomorrow, should I even go to Kelly's?"

"All I'm going to say is don't let this whole situation own your life."

Jason smiled or made a facial gesture that was as close to a smile that he made and headed upstairs.

_'Like your secret pain with your son is taking over yours'_ he thought to himself focusing back on Maxie.

"What about you. Thoughts."

"Well if Hope is Aubrey with amnesia obviously she doesn't remember anything. I'd say go to Kelly's and act like nothing is wrong. Possibly let something slip you know like accidentally call her Aubrey or something and see if it triggers a reaction."

Spinelli nodded taking mental notes.

"And continue to do what you do with that." She pointed to his laptop before taking a chip and putting it in her mouth.

"You're a smart guy you'll figure something out."

She stood up and headed to the door.

"Oh and by the way while I was in your room earlier I realized my number was yet to be added into your speed dial. I fixed that."

She smiled as she walked out the door.

He decided to take Maxie's advice and try to jar Hope's memory the next day and then if that didn't work go back to researching he accident. There HAD to be something that the Jackal had yet to see.

--

**TBC**

_So are you still likening this? Song used Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 and instead of a flashback I did a mini-fantasy._


	14. Complicated

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

_

* * *

_

She was pleased as she watched the door to Kelly's open and spotted him coming in. she immediately headed up back to grab him an Orange Soda and put in his usual breakfast order. When she came back he was waiting for her at the counter. As she looked into his eyes she felt a familiar sense of warmth and she smiled.

"Good morning Spinelli."

After the events that transpired on the docks Friday evening he was a bit curious as to why she seemed so chipper that morning, so eager to see him. This made him even more unnerved about the whole is this really Aubrey situation. He decided to keep cool, smiling as the hard drive of his brain was working in overdrive in trying to come up with the perfect timing and wording on how to catch the mysterious blonde one off guard.

She had headed up back again and returned moments later with an Orange Soda and Wheat Toast. He smiled at her wondering if he was really that predictable as his gaze followed her helping other customers.

--

_SUMMER 2002:_

_He was grateful to his Granny for allowing him after much begging to accompany Aubrey and her family on their summer vacation to the beach. After the events of 9-11 it seemed to the fourteen year old boy that his already strict Granny was getting worse and was glad to have finally cracked her._

_He was sitting on a huge beach blanket looking out at the calming blue water when he felt a pair of hands on his bare back. He looked up spotted her. Her long blonde hair waving behind her perfectly tanned green bikini clad body. She looked perfect, like a model. Fourteen was supposed to be one of those awkward years that you would want to repress years from now but with Aubrey there was nothing Awkward about her. She reached down and took his hand pulling him to his feet._

_"Race you to the water Spinelli." She said kicking sand at him and encouraging him to follow._

_The water was most refreshing considering that it was practically 100 degrees in the shade outside. They spent the next few hours splashing each other and playing in the salty waves._

_Once they got tired they maneuvered their way back to the blanket placing the few shells they collected down into a corner as he watched her fiddling with the small radio that he had had taken out with him._

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Aubrey winced as she clicked off the radio._

_"God do the radio stations in Florida play Avril Lavigne on a loop or something."_

_Spinelli giggled._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing. I like that song that's all."_

_"I'll make a mental note. Best friend likes angsty Canadian songstresses."_

--

"I see your still standing." A familiar sounding voice said.

Spinelli snapped out of his thoughts of the summer of his fourteenth year and looked up at the older man. Back when he was pursuing Lulu her father Luke was never his biggest fan though he had to admit the elder Sencer would have rather seen his little girl with him over the Simian One at the time.

"If this is about Lulu I'm over it, were friends that's all."

Luke nodded.

"I meant with everything else."

After the Text Message Killer was caught he had once again began to hear everyone's sympathies. It wasn't as if he and the Beautiful and Wise Georgie were boyfriend and girlfriend at the time of her death so why did everyone feel the need to keep bringing her up.

"That Maniacal Menace known and the Text Message Killer's been caught now for a while and if you must know the Jackal has been sleeping much better at night."

He was lying to Luke though. Sure he was better that the TMK was gone but his sleep was now being tainted with thoughts and ideas that his first friend, his first love, his Aubrey was really alive and thus his sleep patterns were again messed up.

Hope arrived and smiled at Luke.

"I know you technically own the place Mr. Spencer but I doubt Mike would like it if you are torturing the customers."

Luke smiled as he walked around the counter and patted Spinelli on the shoulder.

"Spinelli knows I'm just messing with him."

Luke shook his head and left the diner. Probably getting contraband cigars or booze Spinelli thought.

"So I never asked how your weekend was."

Spinelli rolled his eyes. What kind of a question was that and what kind of answer could he give. He could say it was complicated but that was something that they kept saying back and fourth to each other and it was getting old. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know."

"You don't know how your weekind was."

"I mean you began to tell me something on Friday Night and..."

"Oh that..."

She was in a panic. She bet she freaked him out. What guy wouldn't be freaking out if a girl said what she said to him to them?

He nodded.

"...and anyway I began to think about things."

"What kind of things."

"Summers at the beach listening to the music angsty Canadian songstresses being played on a loop eating Orange Sherbet...you know that might just be how my addiction to Orange Soda got started."

She smiled picking up his glass subconsciously and taking a sip. As the Orange flavor hit her taste buds another sound bite took over.

--

_Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_"Hey you know that song is so overplayed it's annoying." She heard her voice saying with a giggly twinge to it._

_The background music stopped and she heard his voice._

_"Fine but you'll have to make it up to me. Buy me an Orange Sherbet."_

_"That's different."_

_"I need a change from the monotony that is chocolate and vanilla and..."_

_"Fine, Orange Sherbet it is."_

**--**

She realized she had just drunk his soda and blushed a bit.

"I'm so sorry about that. Here let me get you a new one."

She picked up his glass and began to turn around when he realized this was as good a chance as any to let it slip out.

"Can you make it to go this time Aubrey?"

She turned around almost dropping the half filled glass of Orange Soda. She gave him a weird kind of look.

_'Had she remembered'_ he wondered, _'was he getting a second chance at love right before his eyes?'_

He bit his lip nervously awaiting her response.

"Who is Aubrey?"

In his head he frowned. His plan didn't work.

"Huh."

"You said can you make it to go this time Aubrey so I'm asking who Aubrey is."

He didn't want to seem like an ass and blow her off like she did to him when she unintentional slipped her secret pain to him. However at the same time he couldn't just outright say Aubrey was my best friend growing up who died and you look act and sound identical to her. This would definitely give him a one way ticked to Shadybrook with a room next door to Lulu's mother.

Spinelli let out a little laugh as he nervously fiddled with the beanie on top of his head.

"Aubrey was and old friend of the Jackal. The one I was thinking of allot over the weekend about. I guess I just had her on my mind and let it slip."

Hope smiled obviously buying his story as she handed him his to go cup not wanting to ask him anymore because she could tell by his tone he didn't want to talk.

--

As he left Kelly's Spinelli was more convinced then ever that Hope Owens was in fact Aubrey Dawson and that she didn't die but gotten amnesia. He reached into his bag and pulled out his cell.

At the Metro Court Boutique Maxie felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket and while her boss had her back turned she picked it up. When she recognized Spinelli's number on the caller ID she made her way to the ladies room and clicked the phone on.

"So what happened?"

"I let it slip and casually called her Aubrey."

"And."

"And the Jackal didn't get the reaction he hoped for."

"It wasn't her huh."

"On the contrary. The Jackal is more convinced then ever that the mysterious blonde one Hope is my fairest first love Aubrey."

"What did she say?"

"She asked who Aubrey was...I simply told her Aubrey was an old friend of the Jackal that I'd been thinking of."

"So you lied."

"Not lied more like left out a few...major...details. Anyway I plan on heading back to Casa de Stone Cold to try and Jackal more information about THE accident."

"I'll come by after work if you want Spinelli. I mean seeing those images and reading those reports again must be tough."

"I would be most pleased if the Blonde Phoenix wants to accompany the Jackal on his quest."

"Well I should go. My boss just came into the ladies room and caught me slacking off."

Spinelli hung up and made his way back to the penthouse glad that his good friend would be by his side to help him out.

--

Aubrey...

The name echoed in Hopes ear long after Spinelli left the diner. The breakfast crowd was long over and it would be another hour or so before the lunch crowd came in. Luke was gone and Mike was on an errand, and Lulu wasn't due in till four. She was alone to mull over her thoughts as she made her way to the jukebox fiddling around looking at the songs. She noticed one song in particular and smiled as she placed some of the change she had in her apron pocket from a tip into the machine and pressed the numbers corresponding to the song. As the beginnings of Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated' began to play she was taken back to where she was before.

--

_"Come on let's go back in." she was saying._

_"You're supposed to wait after you eat before going into the water."_

_"It was just an ice cream."_

_"Technically I had a sherbet Aubrey."_

--

There it was...that name again, Aubrey...popping up in the sound bites that had saturated her mind since she met Spinelli. She headed her way back behind the counter. The diner was still dead as she picked up the discolored off-white phone sitting in the back as her cell phone was upstairs.

"General Hospital." A perky female voice said on the other end.

"Hi, I'm a patient of Dr. Winters. How soon can I make an appointment?"

--

**_TBC_**

_Song used as it was said was Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated'. I'm glad that you all like this so far. I hope it's not too rushed or too draggy for your tastes...I have big plans for the BIG reunion I just don't know as of yet if that will be the climax or the finale of the story. Also should I add more Milo/Maxie stuff or stuff with other characters or keep with the SpinelliOC relationship/SpinMax friendship vibe I've got going_


	15. Unlocking My Secret Pain

**Second Chances**

I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline.

* * *

Later that day Spinelli was sitting in his regrettably Pink room banging on the keys of his laptop. He had already pulled up the news reports of the tragic accident and was looking them over hopefully finding some shred of a clue as to how Aubrey survived and was now this Hope. He heard noise coming from downstairs suddenly and jumped up. He didn't think Stone Cold was in and feared that one of his mentor and roommate's enemies had snuck into Casa de Stone Cold to get him. He took a deep breath as he looked around his room for something, anything, to defend himself. In front of his closet he spotted an umbrella and shrugged.

_'This will have to do'_ he thought before taking the umbrella and heading down the stairs.

He was halfway down the steps when he spotted her familiar blonde figure and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just you."

"Were you expecting anyone else there Spin." She said in her sassy tone of sarcasm that he was getting accustomed to hearing more so then he'd ever thought possible. Maxie Jones it seemed had surprisingly become a better friend to him the Lulu Spencer ever was and he was genuinely glad for that.

Maxie smiled at him and pulled out a plastic bag. Spinelli could see into it and smiled at its contents, Orange Soda and Barbeque Chips.

"I figured you'd could use these and not just for hunger." She winked.

Spinelli smiled. She knew him all too well, how the food of the gods could ease his pains and in looking up about Aubrey there would be pain and lots of it.

"Do you mind working in my room."

"The infamous Pink room." She began to giggle a bit, "of course not."

He smiled and took the bag from her leading her toward his room.

--

Aubrey entered the hospital and took in the sights and smells that she had gotten accustomed to.

-

_WEEKS EARLIER:_

_Hope was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital she had gotten accustom to living at for months now._

_"How is my star doing," said a young doctor._

_"Pretty good, I'm leaving today."_

_"No, seriously."_

_"Yea huh I'm going off to this town called Port Charles New York, can you believe that PCU accepted me with just a GED and no other transcripts or history or."_

_"You're a smart kid."_

_"If I was so smart then why don't I remember anything before last February, or at least my real name?"_

_He shrugged._

_"Speaking of last February...you said Port Charles New York, like Metro Court Hostage Crises Port Charles."_

_"I believe so. What can I say I'm a sucker for adventure?"_

_He laughed._

_"Well if you meet Sam McCall get me an autograph."_

_Now she was giggling._

_"I will. So anyway what are the odds now that since I'm being moved from here that I'll regain my memory."_

_"I really can't say. But maybe something or someone from this new town will trigger it."_

_She spotted her car pulling up and gave the man a hug._

_"I'll never forget you."_

_The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of her comment as he watched her leave._

_--_

A young blonde woman in blue scrubs walked over to her. She had seen that nurse around the hospital before and knew she was the woman on the phone earlier.

"Dr. Winter's patient right."

Hope nodded.

"She's running a little late but I'm sure she'll be ready for you soon."

"Thanks."

--

By now Spinelli and Maxie were in the pink room. As Maxie was looking over at the computer screen at the photos of the accident looked back at her. She figured this must really be hard for her friend re-living it all. Her eyes followed him as he popped a chip into his mouth and headed toward his closet removing a black cardboard box.

"What's that?"

"Stone Cold isn't the only one with a box of pain."

Spinelli sat next to Maxie and removed the cover of the box. The first thing Maxie saw was a plastic baggie and she rolled her eyes at the contents.

"God Spinelli your not still."

"On drugs...no. clean for over a year now though the death of your sister wise Georgie almost brought me to use again."

"I'm glad you didn't."

She picked up the bag of pot and placed it on the bed looking at folded pieces of paper.

"Those are the letters that Detective Harper and Lucky dropped by. The ones they printed from your sister's hard drive."

Maxie had heard about the love letters Georgie wrote but never sent and simply nodded. She then saw all the news articles about Georgie's death and the Text Message Killer.

Maxie didn't want to re-live any of that and watched him move it away. Under all of that there were photos, tons and tons of photos.

Maxie picked up one of teenagers at the beach. The girl, a young blonde dressed in a green bikini, the boy, dark messy hair blowing in the ocean breeze in a pair of navy blue swim trunks.

"Is that."

"Me and Aubrey aged fourteen."

"Your right she looks exactly like her. And you aren't so bad looking there yourself."

Spinelli blushed a bit at Maxie checking out his half naked awkward fourteen year old body.

"I believe I have an article on the...yes."

He pulled out an old newspaper dated April 2006 and handed it to Maxie.

"Here you look through this while I go back and check on the net."

Maxie nodded and watched Spinelli type away.

--

Dr. Lainey Winters exited her office and spotted the blonde right away.

"Nice to see you again miss Owens."

Hope smiled at the doctor and headed followed her into her office.

"I'm so sorry I called earlier."

"It's ok. I leave time open in my schedule each day for emergencies."

Hope nodded. She really didn't want the Doctor to feel like this was some mega Emergency so she went right out and said it.

"T-this isn't an emergency. If you have other patients you need to see I can make an appointment and come back."

Lainey smiled.

"Well you're here now. So what's the problem?"

"Remember I told you about my flashes."

The doctor nodded.

"You're still getting them I suspect."

Hope nodded.

"The other day I kind of slipped to someone that I didn't have any memory since before February 2007. Then a few days later he mentions this name...Aubrey."

Lainey nodded.

"Then I have this flash in which the guy."

"The guy who sounds like Spinelli."

Hope nodded.

"Him, calling me...or well the girl I think is me Aubrey."

"So you think this Aubrey might be you."

"I really don't know. I was contemplating hypnosis."

"Hypnosis is good."

"So then let's make an appointment."

Lainey nodded and pulled up her appointment sheet.

"Ok let's see. The earliest that I can pencil you in for is next Monday. Do you think you can wait a week?"

"I've waited this long. A week is nothing."

--

Maxie finished reading the article for the second time and put it back into the pile.

"So Mr. Jackal PI what have you figured out so far."

Maxie looked over at him from her spot on the edge of his bed grinning.

He grinned back at Maxie and shook his head.

"I found this article that goes into great detail on the crash. Big accident yadda yadda yadda charred body found claimed as Aubrey Dawson yadda yadda yadda oh my god Maxie."

Maxie jumped up and moved in closer to the screen making sure not to invade on Spinelli's bubble.

"Driver of second car Kady Maxwell never found. Spinelli did they ever test any DNA on Aubrey's 'body'."

Spinelli looked at Maxie with wide eyes.

"I don't really know that's something that the family would know not me."

"Well then this Kady can you pull something up on her."

Spinelli nodded and punched away on a few keys. Soon a picture of a young brunette showed up. She was the same height and build as Aubrey was.

He suddenly bit his lip nervously.

"It was Kady wasn't it. She was the charred body they found."

Spinelli turned to look Maxie in the eyes.

"The Jackal strongly believes so."

"So now what Spinelli."

"I don't know I mean she doesn't know she's really my Aubrey and that I'm her best friend who longed to be more."

"This is seriously like some super messed up romantic comedy starring Hugh Grant."

"Is the blonde phoenix comparing the Jackal to Hugh Grant?"

Maxie giggled causing him to laugh.

"Spinelli are you home."

"I'm up here Stone Cold."

"I should go. How about we meet tomorrow at the coffee house and talk more about this."

Spinelli nodded and gave her a hug. He was glad that she was there to help him uncover his secret pain and hoped that Maxie could use her girly mind to help him figure out what to do next.

--

**TBC**

_Hope you still love reading this as I love writing this_


	16. The Gameplan

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

As Spinelli entered the coffeehouse the next morning he felt a small pang of guilt for not going to Kelly's to see the one he believed to be his Aubrey. It was still hard to let everything settle in. Aubrey Dawson was really alive and even though she had amnesia and was this other person now had found her way back into his life. Then he realized that it was Tuesday, her day off. The shop was empty except for the barista as he sat down at a table and let his thoughts take over.

_'I mean even if she knew she was Aubrey I doubt she'd recognize me. I mean I look the same and all but behavior wise I'm a different person. I should of never resulted to drugs to numb my pain, oh well it's in the past.'_

The bell on the door pulled him out of his inner ramblings. He preyed it wasn't her sampling what else Port Charles had to offer in terms of purveyors of caffeinated beverages and was fully relieved as to see Milo enter the shop. Spinelli looked at his dear frienemy and felt even more guilt. Why was he keeping Milo in the dark like this? Truthfully he thought the less people who knew the less people would think he was crazy. But as everything seemed to be happening he knew Milo would find out sooner or later.

The young hacker motioned for the bodyguard to come over.

"Hey you seem to be looking better."

Spinelli nodded as the last time Milo saw him was Friday afternoon when he was just beginning to figure out the jigsaw puzzle that was his life at the moment.

"I'm feeling better too. Milo do you have a minute to talk or does Mr. Corinthos sir need you to go after the likes of the Warped One or someone."

Milo pulled up a chair and smiled.

"If Sonny needs me he knows where to find me. So what is it you want to talk about? Wait let me guess Maxie right. Cause if it is I really don't want another girl to come between us and I feel that Maxie and I are bonding and..."

"No...It's not about Maxie. If you like her I say go for it. The Blonde Phoenix is but a friend to the Jackal, helping me out on my quest to reconnect with my fair Aubrey."

"Aubrey. I actually thought that if Maxie wasn't the_ 'Blonde One'_ catching your eye then surely it was Hope. She seemed so sweet the other night at Jakes."

Spinelli nodded and grinned.

"It is Hope, Hope is Aubrey."

Spinelli had a tendency to say things that didn't make sense and to Milo this was one of those times. He gave his companion a quizzical look.

"I'm not following."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Let me start at the beginning shall I."

Milo nodded as he allowed Spinelli to go on and tell him all about the saga of Hope Owens AkA Aubrey Dawson.

--

Hope was flopped on her springy bed in her room above Kelly's. Her dreams seemed to of been plagued more so then not of this 'Aubrey' person and a guy that sounded identical to her new friend Spinelli. After making an appointment for the next Monday for hypnotherapy with Dr. Winters Hope figured there was nothing more she could do to force any memories upon herself and decided to take a cool shower and head down into the diner in hopes that Spinelli would be there. When she finally reached her destination she spotted Lulu behind the counter.

"I see Mike realized Daniel's not cut out for mornings huh."

Lulu smiled and nodded.

"Yea think. God ever since the guy tried to give up smoking cold turkey he's been a real downer. You know I'm seriously thinking of buying the boy nicotine gum to help ease the withdrawal."

"I wish there was something to put me at ease."

Lulu tapped the counter signaling for Hope to sit down.

"I know we haven't really hit it off right but if you need an ear to listen I'm here. It would be a pleasant distraction from my problems."

Hope nodded.

"You see there is this guy."

Lulu put up her hand.

"Let me stop you right there." Lulu said thinking about her own track record with members of the opposite sex.

First there was Dillon, her step brother whom she seduced and due to a broken condom her first time knocked her up leading to an abortion and walls to come up. Logan Hayes was the one to break the walls despite flirtations with not only Dillon but Milo and Spinelli as well at the time. However Logan screwed up and made a bet with Maxie saying if he slept with Lulu she would sleep with him...and she did. This lead Lulu into the orbit of Mob Prince Johnny Zacchara and well the rest as you'd say was history. Well not really Lulu chose to take back Logan for the hundredth time under the personal decision that she didn't want to be wrapped up in all that mob drama and this is why she convinced herself that she chose Logan over Spinelli and Milo in the first place.

"My track record with guys isn't the smoothest."

"Hey nobody's perfect but if it's a sore subject can you answer me a simple question."

"Simple I can do. Shoot."

"Spinelli has he been in today."

"Not that I know of. Why do you need to see him because if he's not here I know where he most likely is?"

"It's not important."

"Oh my god Spinelli is that guy."

"It's complicated."

"So it is Spinelli. It's about time he got himself a girl and you seem nice enough."

The tone of false sincerity mixed with bitterness and contempt that Spinelli had found yet another girl that wasn't her to hang with pissed Lulu off to no end and Hope could tell it was pissing her off.

"Thanks for the approval." Hope said before leaving the diner deciding to head off and look around the town a bit more, perhaps take a stroll through the park or look around the campus to clear her head.

--

Milo was amazed at all of what Spinelli had just told him.

"Wow this seems."

"Like some whacked out romantic comedy starring Hugh Grant."

Milo laughed.

"I was going to say too good to be true but I guess what you said describes it pretty good as well."

Spinelli shook his head grinning.

"So now I find myself at a crossroads here. I have no clue how to approach her. I mean I want her to remember me, us, everything."

"You just don't want to bee forceful and intimidating."

"No, that is the Crabby Commando's approach and not the Jackal."

Milo nodded as the door opened and he smiled.

"Let me guess Maxie just came in."

Milo nodded as the two men waited for the blonde to get to the table.

--

Hope was now on the docks not far from the coffeehouse and found a spot on the bench.

_'I'm not going to do this, I'm not going to force myself to remember, I'm not."_

--

_S.O.S. please someone help me. Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard, I can't take it see it don't feel right_

_Hope seemed to be having a weak visual this time around as she saw a figure that looked like herself sitting in a car lip-syncing to the song on the radio. The visual of a garment bag in the back caught her eye. Inside was a beautiful pale lilac gown which brought back a faint memory...she was on her way back home after picking up her prom dress._

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you or my mind got me losing it_

_I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me (just testing me) but still I'm losing it_

_She was driving along the sun beaming surprisingly strong for spring when suddenly she realized that a car was driving the opposite direction, right toward her. She blinked to see if she crossed the median, she hadn't...the sun must have blinded the other driver. She put her foot hard on the break skidding into the breakdown lane but she was too late._

_CRASH_

_Suddenly it all went blank and she opened her eyes._

--

"Wow," she said out loud to no one in particular, "I remember, well the accident anyway, saw it in Technicolor clear as day, my appointment can't come soon enough."

Instead of staying put though on the bench she decided to head back to Kelly's and flip through the TV...she saw in the TV guide that came in the PC Herald on Sunday's that Love Actually was on TBS that afternoon and she didn't know why but something made her want to turn it on for some reason.

--

Maxie smiled at the men as she sat.

"I only expected to see Spinelli but I'm glad that my other favorite guy is here as well."

Milo blushed a bit as Spinelli turned to Maxie.

"I told him."

Maxie gave him a quizzical look before realizing what Spinelli was telling her.

"All of it."

"All of it."

"So you think he can help you."

Spinelli shrugged and looked from Maxie to Milo and then back to Maxie shrugging again.

"Well three heads are better then two."

Maxie nodded smiling

_I never knew that everything was falling through.  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue,  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth._

Spinelli suddenly made a face.

"What's wrong getting another flashback to times gone by?"

"The song."

"Let me guess you danced to it in her basement on some rainy Saturday or something."

Spinelli let out a small laugh at Maxie's comment and shook his head.

"No. but she liked that song. You know I still can't believe how popular a small band that was featured on Grays Anatomy got."

Maxie looked at him in shock.

"I wouldn't of pegged you for a fan of Grays."

"I'm not, but Aubrey suckered me into watching it once or twice. However the drama here at our very own General Hospital is so much better."

Maxie let out a small laugh of her own. This was true the drama between her cousin Robin and her on again off again boyfriend Dr. Patrick Drake was so much more fun to watch then some primetime soap opera."

_But that's how it's got to be.  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy.  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

Spinelli was never one for selfishness but he coughed getting Milo and Maxie's attention.

"Ok can we get back to the Jackal's situation now?"

Maxie nodded.

"So you need some kind of grand romantic gesture to try to jar Aubrey's memories."

Spinelli nodded.

"Too bad Dillon's in Toronto he likes old movies right maybe he could think of some sinario."

Spinelli glared at Milo. Only he would think of involving Film Guy into this.

"I don't want anyone else involved in this, not Film Guy, not even Stone Cold this is between the three of us."

Milo picked up a napkin and waved it.

"Ok, ok."

Maxie raised her hand causing Spinelli to smile.

"Yes Maxie."

"I remember you mentioning something about her _'dieing'_ just before Prom."

"Just before I was going to let my feelings for be known go on."

"What if somehow you ya know recreated a Prom."

"More."

"ok so I don't know, may by Milo can talk Lulu into giving him use of the Haunted Star or the old Cellar or something...and like maybe you could write Hope...Aubrey a note telling her to go to the boutique but not tell her the letter was from you. I could you know help her pick out a dress and pay for it with my salary...tell her it's from a secret admirer or something."

"You're brilliantly brilliant. D-do you think this all would work."

Maxie shrugged.

"I think we can work this out."

She paused with Milo.

"But only if we're all in this together."

Spinelli chuckled over the fact that Maxie had just quoted Zac Efron's character Troy from High School Musical 2 just then and then chuckled more that he actually recognized the quote. He would most definitely have to thank Kristina Davis for playing that movie on a loop the one time he babysat her a few weeks ago, not that he minded.

Milo nodded.

"I'll talk to Lulu about it and get back to you about it. Do you have a date in mind?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday, like this Thursday, like day after tomorrow Thursday."

Spinelli nodded.

"It's a bit of a rush isn't it?"

Spinelli shrugged.

"You're still in Milo right."

Maxie said putting at him and batting her icy blue eyes at him.

"I'm in."

"Excellent." Spinelli said hi-fiveing the man.

--

**TBC**

_Ok so I'm actually torn on the venue what do you think would work better the Haunted Star or the Cellar...also I hope you liked how Hope/Aubrey is slowly gaining more memory (I originally wasn't going to do this but thought it would be more natural then it all coming at once) Songs: SOS by Rihanna & Over My Head (Cable Car) by the Fray Both top 10 songs the week of April 4th 2006 so they were on the radio in late April when the accident happened_


	17. Work This Out

**Second Chances**

I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline.

* * *

After meeting with Maxie and Milo and figuring out a plan of attack Spinelli, for the first time in a long time felt at ease. He decided to make a quick stop at General Hospital as he had business to deal with. First he stopped by the gift shop and picked up two bouquets of flowers before taking the elevator up to a floor he hadn't been to in months. He spotted a blonde woman in front of the door to a room and she smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jackal."

Spinelli smiled at Nadine Crowell.

"Here to see my sister."

Spinelli nodded. Even though the falsely fair Jolene stole his virginity and trampled upon his heart she did save his life. If it weren't for her taking a bullet for him back in October when Stone Cold was working his last night on the night shift Spinelli could have been the one in the coma, or worse he could be dead. He had decided to himself that since he was getting a second chance with Aubrey he'd make piece with all the other fairness, or falsely fair ones in Jolene's case that he lost due to his 'curse'. He stepped inside the room and placed the flowers in a water cup.

"I know you can't hear me or anything. But I-I just wanted to again tell you thank you for well for saving my life."

He slipped out of the room quietly and clutched the other flower in his hand tightly. The next stop was going to be a bit harder.

--

Milo entered Kelly's to see Lulu still behind the counter.

"Lulu we need to talk."

"If this is about me and Logan and how you don't like it I'm not in the mood."

"Actually I need a favor."

Lulu looked up and smiled.

"What kind of favor."

"Well you see Spinelli."

"How did I guess that if this wasn't about us it would revert back to him?"

"He wants to do something for well someone."

Maxie nodded thinking this someone was either Hope or Maxie, she preyed it was Hope but didn't want to ask who hoping that her former crush would let it slip, after all Milo wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

She sweetly smiled.

"What does Spinelli need that he can't ask me?"

"Permission to use either the Haunted Star or the old Cellar club."

"And I would be the one he'd ask for it causes."

"Your dad owned the boat and your cousin owned the club."

Lulu nodded.

"So which one would you like?"

Milo shrugged. Spinelli and Maxie didn't tell him any preference.

"If you were to recreate the perfect Prom where would you hold it?"

Lulu contemplated the question for a moment thinking back to her own Senior Prom. She almost didn't go, she had just returned from an adventure with Dillon however her step brother insisted she didn't miss out and even told her he'd be her date. She was infatuated with him at the time and couldn't say no. then Dillon spotted Georgie on the arm of Diego Alcazar and all hell broke loose. Not the night she wanted to remember.

She then thought about the old casino ship and how she had met Johnny there a few times. The general atmosphere of that abandoned structure was far more romantic then that of the speak easy turned night club lying abandoned downstairs, and hey at least the Haunted Star didn't have a shoot out happen there almost a year ago.

"Haunted Starr."

She paused and pulled a set of keys from her pocked.

"I go there sometimes when I need to think. Return the keys whenever."

Milo smiled and thanked her before getting back to his job.

--

He reached her grave and sat down.

"Greetings Georgie."

He placed the flowers on the marble stone and tried to hold back the tears.

"I have a story to tell you. You're going to think I'm crazy but trust me I'm not."

He then took a deep breath.

"Once Upon a Time..."

He said as he told her the story of Aubrey and how she was now back into his life.

"I know you loved me and you wanted me to be happy Georgie, and I am."

--

After talking to Georgie Spinelli returned to casa de stone cold and retired to his pink room. He debated on typing up the cryptic notes for Aubrey then but he had a full and eventful day and so he decided to instead just flop down on his bead and fall peacefully to sleep.

The next day he woke relaxed and refreshed. He grabbed his cloths and headed into the bathroom worried that Maxie would drop by and give him a repeat performance of the other day. When he came out of the shower fully dressed she wasn't perched on the edge of his unmade bed. He breathed a sigh of relief and made his bed before opening his laptop and typing away. Suddenly he heard footsteps followed by his door opening.

"Oh darn I thought I'd get another show."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

He smirked at her causing her to pick up a pillow and throw it at him.

"Hey I just made that."

She shrugged and leaned over his shoulder.

"Your inv...Never mind."

He allowed her to invade his bubble and read over his shoulder.

"Pretty nice, sweet to the point."

Spinelli nodded.

"Now all I got to do is wait to see if Lulu gave Milo the green light and we get a location."

"Milo called me last night, told me Haunted Star."

"He called you."

"Yea, he wanted to know if I was busy Thursday Night or if I was playing chaperone."

"And you said."

"I was free and well we're going out. Third date in two weeks. Do you think it's too soon Spinelli?"

"I really couldn't say."

He said as he edited his letters and hit print.

Maxie nodded remembering that the jackal 'struggled' when it came to women. She watched as he stood up and went to his closet pulling his box of pain once again.

"What are you doing?"

Maxie asked as she watched him open the lid and fumble with the box's contents before pulling out a small object, a ring.

"I was going to give her my class ring, ask her to go steady...old fashioned I know."

Maxie smiled. She didn't want to admit it out loud but she found Spinelli's quirky charm kind of sexy.

"I think it's romantic."

The printer finished printing as Maxie grinned.

"Ok then let's go."

"Go where."

Maxie still kept her little Cheshire cat grin spread across her lips letting Spinelli know the blonde was up to something crazy.

--

At Kelly's Hope was settling into her shift sad that he wasn't there again. She wondered if she said something, did something to rub him the wrong way. Just then Daniel came down the stairs a smile on his face.

"So Owens were you the one to leave me that little package by my door."

Hope rolled her eyes as Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of nicotine gum.

_'So that's why he is so pleasant today.'_

"Actually I think it was Lulu."

Daniel nodded and was about to head out when he paused and spun back around.

"Say Owens are you busy this weekend."

Hope shook her head.

"No why do you ask."

"Cause there is this band playing at Catacomb, actually it's my band, our first gig and I was wondering."

"If I'd come so you can at least have one groupie there."

"Something like that. I know we haven't gotten off on the right foot but I'd like to get to know you better."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

He nodded.

Hope paused to consider the situation. Here was Daniel a perfectly normal if not strange guy asking her out on a real date. On the other hand there was Spinelli who whenever she was with him gave off these strange yet familiar vibes. She wanted to crack the young hacker's code yet at the same time she wanted something that resembled normalcy so she smiled at Daniel.

"I can't promise I'll come but I'll try to."

"Good enough for me."

He smiled at her as he left, guitar in hand most likely on his way to practice.

--

Maxie and Spinelli arrived in front of the diner and Spinelli looked through the glass to see Hope still working.

"What are you crazy? Do you want me to hand deliver it to her I thought it was anonymous."

"It is silly. She's working right now and so we go through the back and you slip it in her mail slot."

Spinelli nodded and followed Maxie around the back to where the residence mail was delivered. She knew of the place as she would go with Cooper to pick up his stuff on occasion.

After placing the letter in the metallic box Maxie took his hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

She said in a sing song voice.

--

Milo was pacing around the old Casino with his older brother Max looking on.

"Why are we here? Did Mr. C tell us to do something here that I wasn't aware of."

Milo shook his head.

"I'm actually here doing a favor for Spinelli and you being my older brother I thought you'd help."

"So what is the favor?"

"Oh nothing, just cleaning up this old casino so that he can take a girl here tomorrow night on a date."

"He wants to take some girl here."

"Not just some girl."

He paused knowing he wasn't supposed to tell but knew he could trust Max. Besides he wasn't planning on telling his brother the whole thing.

"It's Spinelli's High School sweetheart. He wants to give her the prom they never had."

Max being the sucker for romance he was nodded and let his kid brother boss him around to try to clean up the place.

--

When Spinelli realized they were in front of Wyndoms department store he rolled his eyes.

"You took me shopping."

Maxie nodded.

"I thought I'd help you find a suit to wear for Prom."

She then removed his beanie and ran her hand through his unruly mop of hair.

"Maybe stop by the salon first and get you a trim."

He rolled his eyes.

"I never asked for a makeover."

"I prefer make better. I mean it's not extreme or anything it's just a trim and a new suit."

Spinelli stood for a while thinking about it all letting her words sink in.

"A trim and a suit. That's all I'm signing up for."

She let out a squeal as she dragged him to the salon in which they trimmed his hair ever so slightly. There wasn't a major difference however it did look tamer and the way his bangs fell into his eyes ever so slightly made her swoon more then she should be swooning. She then led him to the men's department and watched him try on a handful of suites. Though they all fit him outstandingly she finally settled on a simple black one with a deep green tie that brought out the hazel flecks in his eyes.

"So."

Spinelli said from his place in front of the dressing room where he was modeling for Maxie.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing. If this were two years ago and you were going to your senior prom I'd so vote for you for Prom King."

Spinelli blushed as he turned to check out the finished product and was amazed by himself as well.

"I do look good don't I?"

"Aubrey would be a fool to turn you down. Hell even if she doesn't remember and still thinks she's Hope she'd be crazy to push you away when she sees you like that."

He smiled still turning red as he headed back to the dressing room to change back to his street cloths.

--

Hope was relieved to finish her shift and headed back to her room stopping first at the mail box. She was shocked to find that there was a letter addressed to her.

_Hope-_

_Please don't think this is stalkerish or anything but I like you. That being said I thought I'd play a little game. A scavenger hunt of sorts. Spring has sprung and it's time that you put on your best dress and head out on the town. I have made an appointment for you for a fashion consultation tomorrow afternoon at noon at the Metro Court Boutique. Just ask for Maxie Jones; let's just say she's your fairy godmother of sorts. That will be when you get your next clue..._

_XOXO your secret admirer._

Hope smiled. She wondered if Daniel sent her the letter after all he was flirty. Then again Spinelli skipped out on breakfast so could it be him. Or was it Logan wanting to use her to cheat on Lulu. So many possibilities. She placed the typed note back in the envelope and decided to take a warm shower and order in Chinese and just veg out anticipating the excitement to await her.

--

**TBC**

_I know no flashback/forward this chapter (well unless you count with Lulu LOL). Anyway I hope you still like this...please read and review to let me know_


	18. The Big Day

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

_

* * *

_

Hope woke up and picked up the note lying on the counter once more. She decided that if Spinelli came into the diner that day she's ask him.

As she headed downstairs she spotted Daniel in the hallway.

"So give any thoughts to coming to my gig Saturday."

The determination in his voice seemed so genuine. Who knew that all he needed was nicotine in his system to be a semi decent guy.

"Still thinking."

"Good enough answer."

He headed back into his room as she made it into the diner. Spinelli wasn't there.

She began to serve the morning rush when she headed toward to the jukebox and pulled out a coin randomly hitting numbers. Lately it seemed that certain songs would take her to a better time and place.

_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_

Of all the songs she could have picked she picked Matchbox 20's Unwell. She let out a small sigh, the song definitely summed up her life at present. She pulled a strain of her blonde hair behind her ear heading back to the kitchen however between the verses or Rob Thomas singing she heard the voice again.

_"One year down three to go...you know freshman year wasn't so bad."_

She heard herself giggling a bit at his comment. Before getting back to work.

--

Spinelli was nervous about the night ahead of him. He had asked Milo if he wanted help in fixing up the old Casino ship setting it all up. He declined the offer and told him it was unnecessary. So instead while Milo was playing decorator and Maxie was getting ready to play fairy godmother he was sitting in the pink room, his heart racing as he clicked on the radio.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me_

He smiled flopping back on his pillow.

--

_SUMMER 2003-_

_The bells of the ice cream truck were ringing as he saw the fifteen year old girl next door running toward his doorstep._

_"So I hope I got what you wanted."_

_She handed him an orange push up and watched his face._

_"Don't tell me Orange is 'so last year'"_

_She said that as she took a lick of the lemon Popsicle she had._

_"No it's perfect. Orange is the new Chocolate."_

_Aubrey giggled as she fiddled with the radio dial._

_"Let's see if the stupid DJ's_ _feel it necessary to loop the same song day in and out like last summer."_

_"I liked Avril."_

_Aubrey rolled her eyes flicking on the radio._

_I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
and I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind_

_"At least Matchbox 20's better."_

_He nodded._

_"So one year down three to go...you know freshman year wasn't so bad."_

_'I know. Those film makers so portray it scarier then reality."_

_"That's why they get paid the big bucks."_

--

He smiled. Thinking back to lazy summer days was definitely calming his nerves. He got up out of the bed to head downstairs to see if Stone Cold would show up. Maybe his mentor could give him one final nugget of wisdom before his big date.

--

It soon was almost noon as Hope grabbed her bag to head out. Before she did she took one more peek of the letter:

_Hope-_

_Please don't think this is stalkerish or anything but I like you. That being said I thought I'd play a little game. A scavenger hunt of sorts. Spring has sprung and it's time that you put on your best dress and head out on the town. I have made an appointment for you for a fashion consultation tomorrow afternoon at noon at the Metro Court Boutique. Just ask for Maxie Jones; let's just say she's your fairy godmother of sorts. That will be when you get your next clue..._

_XOXO your secret admirer._

She smiled and made her way to the hotel.

--

Maxie was looking at her watch. It wasn't quite noon yet but it was getting close. She hoped that Aubrey didn't blow her off, blow Spinelli off. She couldn't bare to see her friend get hurt yet again. Suddenly she spotted the other blonde enter. Hope spotted Maxie as well and made her way over to her.

"Hey Hope," Maxie said cheerily.

"Hey Maxie."

She held out the letter.

"Got this letter telling to meet you here?"

Maxie nodded.

"That is correct."

"So why all the secrecy, who is this guy. I mean I have a few ideas but you must know. I mean he did send me to you."

She bit her lip. She knew she was rambling but frankly she was curious about everything going on around her lately.

"I do know who he is."

"So Spill Maxie we're friends right."

"But then where would the fun of having a secret admirer be."

Hope shook her head as Maxie led her into the boutique.

"Ok what I can tell you is he wants to go out tonight...you are free right."

"Yes."

"Good. He also wants you to pick out a dress, any dress in the store, cost is no object I'll be taking care of it."

"You don't have to."

"Trust me I do."

Maxie smiled leading her towards the rack of gowns hanging on the shelves.

--

He opened the fridge and pulled a loose piece of hair out of his eyes before grabbing an orange soda and flopping back on the couch. He thought to himself about the proverbial curse he thought he had. He thought when Aubrey _'died'_ he would never be in the position to give his heart, body, and soul to anyone. Then he met Lulu and for a millisecond he thought he could change his fate however he later realized she wasn't worth his time. Then Georgie died and he was broken once more however he at least had a grieving buddy in Maxie. Who would have known that she would become one of his best friends? However now he knew Aubrey was alive, that hopefully they would be going out that evening. Having the prom they never had before. He hoped he would have a chance to pour his heart out to her ...that all there was of him would be all hers. He smiled at this notion as he headed back to his pink room to create a mix tape for the evening's festivities.

--

Hope had found a handful of gowns and was busily trying them on for Maxie.

"How about this one."

She came out of the dressing room in a puffy pink number that belonged in the 80's.

"Too Pretty in Pink." She said shaking her head.

She went back into the room and returned in a sea green number.

"You look like a mermaid in that one...next."

She tried on a dozen or so more dresses before coming out in a stunning pale blue gown that brought out her eyes amazingly.

"I think that's the one."

Hope nodded in agreement before looking toward the price tag.

"Nope don't worry about it. Now you need shoes, some jewelry, nothing gaudy though something simple. And I'm definitely sending you upstairs to the salon to style your hair."

"Man the letter was right you are my fairy godmother tonight."

"Damn strait."

She giggled as Hope entered the dressing room to finish changing before Maxie took her around to finish up.

--

Hours had passed and Spinelli was looking at his reflection in the mirror in his bathroom. His new shorter, tamer, haircut was neatly brushed and his suite was on. He was fumbling with the tie when he heard footsteps.

"Spinelli you home."

"Up here Stone Cold."

Jason made his way up the stairs and into the hallway in front of Spinelli's bathroom. He took one look at him and rolled his eyes.

"Am I missing something?"

"Huh."

"You...dressed up. You look good by the way."

"Thanks Stone Cold. Actually the Jackal has a date."

"You mean a date with a girl."

"Of coarse a date with a girl. And not just any girl...Aubrey."

"Aubrey as in..."

"As in she was never really dead. Hope is Aubrey she has amnesia and so the Jackal along with his two best friends came up with a plan."

"Those friends wouldn't happen to be Milo and Maxie."

Spinelli nodded.

"The plan is legal right."

"Of course. The plan is that I'm giving Hope the prom me and Aubrey never went to in hopes that she remembers me...us...everything."

"And if she doesn't."

Spinelli shrugged.

"Well then I guess Stone Cold I try to get her new persona to like the Jackal for who he is. Or maybe this will give me the guts to put myself out there."

"Well good luck with everything."

Jason headed toward his own room as Spinelli gave himself one final look in the mirror before heading out to the boat.

--

Hope emerged from the salon and was back into the boutique and had once again put on the dress along with a matching pair of blue ballet flats and simple pearl earrings and necklace.

"There is something missing." Maxie said heading up back and coming out with a small hair piece that looked like a tiara. She clipped it on her head and smiled.

"Now that's perfect. I didn't good don't you think."

Hope nodded.

"So now what. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do, where I'm supposed to go."

Maxie nodded. Milo had called earlier and told her he had sent Max to pick her up to take her. Though the young girl was skeptic of the decision she agreed and led Hope outside where a black limo was waiting for her.

"Wow this is so much better then a pumpkin. So do I have to be back by midnight or...?"

"Nope. Take as long as you like. And good luck."

Hope thanked Maxie again and was off.

--

Spinelli arrived at the boat and smiled at Milo.

"Maxie did a nice job cleaning you up."

"It wasn't entirely the Blonde Phoenix...ok so it was mostly her. Are you sure I look ok."

Milo nodded and reassured his friend he looked great. Spinelli handed him the CD that he made and hoped that him and his date would put it to good use. He sat down at the piano and haphazardly began to play.

"I didn't know you played."

Spinelli shrugged.

"My granny made me take lessons for a few years thought it would help me get out of my shell."

Milo nodded.

"You're good."

"Thanks. I haven't played in years."

Just then Milo's cell went off.

"It's Max...she's here."

Spinelli took a deep breath.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ He thought.

--

Hope thanked Max as she got out of the limo and looked out onto the water at the ship they were parked into. She was told that her secret admirer was on the ship which made her wonder. Who would want her all dressed up and want to meet her on this ship. As she entered she realized that the ship was an old casino of some sorts. It was decorated fairly simple with streamers and balloons that provided a definite contrast to the card tables stashed in the corner. It was then she spotted the back of male figure. She watched as he slowly turned around, his dark eyes locking with her light ones and a shy smile pursing his lips as he stood frozen in awe of her beauty. She meanwhile bit her lip as she looked at him.

"So it was you."

--

**TBC**

_The Big chapter is coming can you taste it...anyway I just had to adapt Spinelli's quote from March 4th and put it in here in some way. I hope you caught that. Also I wanted to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers so far...the song this chapter again was Unwell by Matchbox 20_


	19. Some Enchanted Evening

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

_

* * *

_

"So it was you."

Spinelli nodded. The tone in her voice made him wonder.

"I-I'm sorry if I wasn't the guy you were expecting."

He leaned over to the bar and poured himself a drink feeling like he failed.

She looked at him all dressed up in his suit his hair trimmed and neatly combed back his eyes sparkling under the florescent lighting.

"I really wasn't expecting any one in particular."

"You look fantastic by the way."

Hope blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thank you Spinelli. I must say Maxie has a great eye for fashion."

Spinelli nodded. He had to agree on that. His friend did have an eye for that stuff after all he thought to himself, she was the one to clean up the Jackal to make him look less like geeky sidekick and more like the leading man that he was in the movie of his life that was playing out in front of him.

--

She reached over to the bar picking up the drink he poured for her and took a sip smiling.

"So what is this place anyway?"

"Apparently before I came to town this place was this big casino ship or something but now it's been abandoned for some time."

Hope looked around the place.

"It doesn't look too abandoned."

"Well this is what happens when the owner's daughter lends you the keys and you have friends who put their time and energy into cleaning it up."

"Uh huh. So anyway why all the secrecy with the letters."

Spinelli shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought that a little mystery would be...I don't know...romantic."

"Romantic."

Hope giggled a bit as she said this causing Spinelli's expression to fall into a frown.

"You don't like it do you."

"It's not that I don't like it. I guess it's just why...why me...why all this."

Spinelli shook his head. He didn't have a response for that. What was he to say? I did it because I knew you since I was six and through time fell in love but you don't know that cause you have amnesia. She would think he was certifiable at the least.

"I don't know. Looking at the Prom Issue or Couture at the coffee house got me all nostalgic."

"You read Couture."

"I thumb through it occasionally. Anyway it made me feel all nostalgic and all."

Hope nodded.

"Let me guess. You had this beautiful prom that you wanted to re-create."

"Something like that."

Hope nodded.

"Tell me about her."

"Huh."

"The girl you took to your prom. Was she pretty, I bet she was pretty I mean a guy as sweet, and smart, and dare I say cute as you probably had their pick of all the girls in the school."

He let out a small chuckle as he shook his head.

"Actually that wasn't the case at all. You see back in High School I was kind of a nerd though there was this one girl who I was going to go to Prom with."

"Was going to go."

Spinelli nodded.

"Truth is Hope I never made it to Prom."

"Let me guess she dumped you."

"No...no nothing like that...so anyway tell me about your Prom."

"You're changing the subject...anyway I don't know how my Prom was, if I went. There was an accident Spinelli and I don't remember a chunk of my life. To tell you the truth my name might not even be Hope Owens that was just an alias that me and the doctors made up cause we were getting tired of referring to me as Jane Doe."

She was now getting all teary as Spinelli handed her a Kleenex.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped the runny mascara from her face, "I bet I look like such a mess."

Spinelli shook his head as she excused herself and made her way to the ladies room to fix her makeup.

Spinelli placed his fists over his mouth and let out a scream. He had made a mistake. He should have just let things be and forget the fact that Hope was his beloved Aubrey. He should have pursued something with Maxie instead despite the fact that his best friend liked her. Or if not Maxie there were plenty of other women in Port Charles. He wondered to himself if that nurse Regina was single; she was nice to him while he was stalking Jason and Jolene around on the Night Shift.

--

Suddenly she returned into the room and let out a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"About spilling my guts to you like that. In fact let's start over. You look amazing tonight Spinelli."

The young man smiled.

"You look amazing tonight as well."

"So if this is supposed to be a 'dance' then where is all the music."

Spinelli snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Music right."

He headed over to one of the poker tables where a small CD player was sitting. Spinelli flicked it on as the first song on his mix tape began to play.

_Love can be a many splendid thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses_

_Diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale_

_And fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you'll just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind_

_It'll fool you every time_

The song sounded vaguely familiar to Hope who watched as Spinelli put his hand out for her to take before leading her into the center of the room to dance. Hope was surprised to find that Spinelli was a good dancer. Truth was he never did get a chance to learn to dance back before the Prom that never happened and only learned back in October just before the Black and White Ball. At the time all he wanted to do was impress his date nurse Nadine Crowell but now Nadine was forming a budding romance with the Princely One Nikolas Cassadine and he was happy for them.

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_Its stronger then your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all_

Spinelli felt that he was asleep, dreaming some remarkable dream. He was finally dancing with her at the Prom they never had and he was on cloud nine. Then suddenly out of nowhere he leaned over and kissed her.

As Spinelli's lips touched hers she suddenly felt a rush taking over her. Sights, sounds, voices, memories all flooding back into her mind as she became light headed and collapsed in his arms.

He froze in panic holding the beautiful fragile body in his arms. NO this couldn't happen; he couldn't loose her again, not there not that night. Suddenly he saw her blue eyes flutter open.

"D-damian" she said in a weak tone.

--

**TBC**

_Song "The Trouble With Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson (from the Love Actually soundtrack)_


	20. Reunited

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH just my obsession with the Jackal_

* * *

"D-damian" she said in a weak tone.

He didn't recall telling her his first name was Damian but then he remembered that Coleman announced him by his real name during Karaoke night so he just shrugged it off.

"I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of...you know kissed you like that."

She smiled as Landslide by Dixie Chicks began to play over the speakers, the song that first triggered her memories to come back to her.

"I'm glad you kissed me. I mean who would have known that little orphan Damian from Oakfield Tennessee would be such a good kisser."

Then it hit him. How did Hope know he was an orphan or where he grew up he definitely knew that he never told Hope that?

"A-Aubrey."

The young blonde had by now sat herself up and was looking into his eyes smiling.

"That would be correct."

She looked him over up and down at his suite and smiled.

"And I must say you clean up rather well."

He blushed a bit.

"That's all you can say. That I clean up rather well. You scared me Aubrey. I thought you died almost two years ago...my life was sincerely altered because of it."

"I'm sorry Spinelli what was I supposed to do I mean I didn't know who I was so for all intensive purposes I was dead...but I'm here now."

He looked at her in all her beauty and smiled.

"Why yes you are."

"So anyway tell me how was your life altered."

"Well your death broke my heart Aubrey and well I shut down. I mean I wasn't all that social to begin with but I wound up taking drugs and creating this whole alter ego for myself in cyberspace."

Aubrey still had memories of her post accident life and nodded.

"The Jackal."

He nodded back.

"The Jackal. So anyway I was too messed up and though I still graduated with honors I was too stoned to maintain my Valedictorian status and was definitely not cut out for the Ivy's even though I got early acceptance."

"So you came to Port Charles."

He nodded.

"I wanted to be far away from your ghost...I wanted to start a new life as the Jackal."

"Just like I had wanted to leave the hospital and become _'Hope'_ huh."

"We always were two peas in a pod, that's what your mother said."

"Oh my god Spinelli my mom I should call her."

She stood up frantically looking around the room for a phone.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No Aubrey not now."

"Why not."

"Think about it. Your mom thinks you've been dead all these years, you calling her out of the blue like this would freak her out."

"It didn't freak you out."

He smiled.

"Actually when I met _'Hope'_ I was kind of freaked. Then I used my advanced cyber skills to take a further look at the accident and found out that the other driver was the same height and build as you and it all clicked. It was her body found charred and you were the one MIA...suffering amnesia and by Fate's strong powers found your way back into my life."

"It's crazy isn't it? You me together again like old times. And the mix tape...were you trying to get me to remember."

"Well...I..."

"I mean that first song...The Trouble with Love Is...Kelly Clarkson...I thought you hated Love Actually."

"I lied. Yea that's right I loved that sappy chick flick I mean I got the DVD and these past two years when I wanted to remember you all I had to do was pop it into my laptop and wallow."

"Seriously."

He nodded.

Suddenly she took in the surroundings in a more detailed fashion. Before she was just fascinated she remembered everything that Damian Spinelli was with her looking rather handsome in his suit. She looked down and noticed that she was dressed in a fabulous blue gown.

"Where are we anyway? What is this place and why are we so dressed up."

"I kind of had an ulterior motive."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Spinelli was always the smart yet painfully shy one and she knew that if he had the slightest thought that she was alive he would do anything in his power to get her back.

"And that was."

"I thought that by giving you the Prom Night we never had you'd remember. You see this place used to be an old casino ship and I kind of sort of used to have a crush on the owners daughter so I got the keys to the place...then I had my good friend Maxie help get you ready, pick you out a dress and all that...but then we danced and kissed and at that moment I didn't care if you remembered..."

"You didn't care."

"Um...well...what I mean was..."

He took a deep breath.

"I didn't care if you were Hope the mysterious waitress with baggage or Aubrey my best friend...I was...am...in love with you."

She was shocked by those words.

"In love with me."

Spinelli nodded.

"Since High School, maybe even longer. When I asked you to Prom I had this plan. I was going to take you to the dance and finally admit my feelings."

"Then I died and your world crashed to the ground."

"Exactly."

As he reached into his pocket he noticed a smile on her face.

"Damian Spinelli I have a confession to make. When you asked me to Prom I was on cloud nine. I too had been crushing on you forever but thought you only could see me as the best friend you know. The girl next door who befriend you when you were six, who'd drag you to chick flicks yet could still kick your ass at the arcade."

"And still can kick my ass apparently."

She laughed remembering the date he took_ 'Hope'_ on the previous week.

"Well some things never change."

He shook his head holding out something in his hand causing her to look at her.

"W-what are you doing Spin."

"What I wanted to do two years ago."

He opened his hand to revel a ring lying in his palm.

"Is that."

"My class ring. Yea. Aubrey I know this is all old fashioned 1950's cheese ball and all but would you go steady with me."

She chuckled.

"So is that a no."

Defeat echoed in his voice.

"No. I was laughing because it was 1950's cheese ball. But you know what Spinelli I like cheese. Anyway what I'm trying to say is yes...yes I'll be your girlfriend, yes I'll go steady."

He gently slipped the ring onto her finger as she gave him a quick kiss.

He felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He had never felt that he could truly be happy until this very moment. He Damian Spinelli was now in a relationship with Aubrey Dawson. He ran his hand through her blond curls and rested it on her smooth cheek.

"To me you are perfect." He whispered in her ear as they swayed along to the music. They weren't even paying attention as to what the song was they were just glad to be together, reunited in each others arms again.

When the CD ended Aubrey looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled once more.

"I wish this didn't have to end."

"Who says it does."

He looked at the clock which read 11:45.

"I mean Cinderella doesn't have to be home by midnight does she. And I mean I can just re start the CD. And..."

She gently placed her hand on his lips and smiled.

"I have the breakfast shift at Kelly's remember."

"I was kind of hoping you'd forget you had that job and would stay in my arms all night."

"Seriously I wish I forgot about my responsibility too. But what can I do I mean it's too late to call Lulu right."

Spinelli let go of the gentle embrace he had on her and made his way over to the bar where his cell phone lied behind the counter. He scrolled through his short speed dial list and dialed her number.

_Hi This Is Lulu..._

He hung up realizing that if she wasn't picking up she might not check her messages till later the next day.

"Voicemail."

"Well thanks for trying."

She began to head for the door as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I doubt that Max stayed with the car. And I can't see you calling a cab at this hour. What I'm trying to say is would you do me the honors of giving me the last dance and then allow me to escort you home."

Aubrey nodded as he reached over and put on the CD from track one...

_Love can be a many splendid thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

As he held her close he didn't want to ever let go though sadly the song ended and they left the boat and headed for his car.

When they reached Kelly's he looked at her glowing under the moonlight like some beautiful goddess. A scene of pride took over as the thought that she was all his filled his head.

"So here we are."

She smiled.

"Here we are."

"Spinelli" "Aubrey"

They both said each other's names simultaneously and let out a laugh.

"God I want to kiss you."

"What's stopping ya Spin I mean you kissed me before and it was like something out of a fairytale and besides."

She paused and held up her hand as the silver Oakfield High class ring sparkled.

"I am your steady."

He nodded leaning in and giving her another kiss.

"Goodnight my fairest Aubrey see you in a few hours."

She nodded as he turned away.

"Damian." She yelled causing him to turn back.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

He smiled.

"Whatever you want to do."

She smiled back and nodded before entering the back door to the building and heading upstairs to dream as he made his way back to Casa De Stone Cold with a huge smile on his face thinking that the events of that evening were so going into his blog that night.

* * *

**TBC**

_I could have ended this chapter differently and ended with an even twenty chapters though I decided to at least give you a chapter about the morning after. Also I am debating if I should go beyond THAT and continue Spinelli and Aubrey's story. If you think I should please comment and suggest ideas_.


	21. Brand New Day

**Second Chances**

_I don't own GH because you know if I did Spinelli would definitely have a better storyline._

* * *

She sat in her room above Kelly's and looked down at the Oakfield High School ring on her hand, his ring and smiled as she placed a strip of masking tape over her nametag as she pulled out a pink gel pen and wrote 'Aubrey' before heading downstairs.

Maxie was sitting at the counter and smiled at her noticing the change in nametag.

"I knew it."

She said clapping her hands with excitement.

"Oh my god tell me was it as magical as pictured it."

Aubrey gave Maxie a curious look.

"Yea my life has come to the depressing point in which I'm now living vicariously through Spinelli's love story."

Just then the door to the diner opened and he entered. There was something different about him, he seemed more confident as he headed over to the counter placing his hand on Maxie's shoulder and looking at his girlfriend standing behind the counter.

"So how are my best friend and my girlfriend doing this fine Friday morning?"

"Better now that you're here."

Aubrey grinned as she said this causing him to smile back.

"And on that note."

Maxie smiled and stood up.

"Tell Milo I said hi." Spinelli said to her in a taunting tone.

Maxie let out a small giggle and nodded.

"And Aubrey call me later I want to here all the details."

Aubrey nodded as she watched Maxie leave. Once she was gone she placed a glass of Orange Soda down in front of Spinelli and smiled.

"Your not going to tell her everything not."

He said taking a sip of his soda as she nodded.

"Everything, every little minuscule detail Damian."

He smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Would you rather I frown."

He began to pout causing her to chuckle a bit as he begin to grin again.

"I just like it when you call me Damian. I don't know it makes me feel...I don't know special."

"Damian it is then."

They sat in silence for a bit as she went to tend to other customers as he watched. He began to wonder how he ever lived without the pure pleasure of wakening up and going to see the girl he loved so dearly smile in his direction.

He sat looking into her sparkling pools of blue eyes as the hours passed and the crowd thinned out.

"So you know how I asked if you had plans tonight."

She asked refilling his soda.

He nodded.

"Daniel has been practically begging me to go to his gig tonight at Catacomb. I mean he obviously wanted me there because he had a crush on me and well while I still had my amnesia I might have accepted a date with him."

"Whoa let me stop you right there Aubs. Daniel as in creepy busboy Daniel."

"He's not so creepy when he has nicotine in his system."

"Still he's not me."

Aubrey shook her head.

"Nobody can compare to you Damian."

She smiled and watched him head over to the jukebox.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a song to be our song...I want to dance."

"Dance...now...I'm working."

"So."

"Come back over here Damian."

He shrugged and headed back to the counter.

"So about tonight it's up to you. I mean if you want to go to Daniel's gig I guess I'll go."

"You guess."

"Well it wouldn't be my first choice."

"And that would be."

He smiled.

"Well I hear the old drive in's opened again."

He winked at her as he said that.

"God Damian you are so 1950's."

"I thought you liked Cheese."

"I do..."

"So...Drive In or Daniel's gig it's your call."

She placed her finger on her cheek while keeping a smile on her face the whole time.

"Hmm."

He looked at her with his deep intense eyes and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"I guess Daniel will just have to get over it because I want to go to the drive in. well only if the old black and white B movie isn't about clowns because I know how you are about clowns."

He gently taped her on her arm smiling.

"I mean ideally Damian I hope it's about Zombies."

He smiled at her heading back to the jukebox looking at the songs and suddenly smiling as he put a coin into the machine punching in numbers.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world turning inside out yeah!  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

Aubrey shook her head giggling as she watched him head back to the counter mouthing the lyrics. She could feel her face getting flushed. She missed...well this. Damian Spinelli hamming it up, doing something insane to put a smile on her face.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like lady godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me_

He put his hands out as to lead her to dance. She shook her head as he pouted sitting back down on the stool at the counter.

"So is this out song now Damian."

"If you want it to be."

"I don't know. I was thinking Kelly Clarkson myself."

"You're such a girl Aubs."

"Well you're such a guy."

"I'm your guy."

He leaned over the counter giving her a peck on her cheek.

Smiling she replied.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

By now the rush was over and the few customers that had been lingering had just left. Mike wasn't there so it was a perfect time to sneak in a quick make out session. She grinned as he pressed his lips against hers. Taking in the orange flavored taste of his lips she let out a soft sigh. His kisses were just as magical and heartwarming as the ones the night before and she didn't want to break away however the sound of the bell from the opening door caught her attention.

--

Lulu Spencer entered the diner and had to blink a couple times to make sure she was seeing what she thought she saw. That Spinelli of all people was in the middle of a PDA with that new waitress...Hope was her name right. She headed to the counter and coughed to get their attention. When they finally broke apart she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh my god." She simply said, "Spinelli..."

He pulled back from Aubrey and the couple giggled a bit before he turned to Lulu.

"I um didn't hear you come in Lulu."

"Right because you were making out with the latest in your line of blonde ones. It's no wonder that you never saw Georgie the way she saw you I mean she wasn't blonde right."

In that moment it hit him. What did he ever see in that...that...that bitch. He would have made some snarky comment back to her but that would be beneath him. There would be no way that he would sink down to her level. Instead he watched Aubrey taking off her apron and move to the other side of the counter to a spot next to him. He grinned widely as he placed his arm around her waist looking directly into Lulu's eyes.

"Lulu I don't believe you've been formerly introduced to my GIRLFRIEND Aubrey."

He gave her a smirk before he and Aubrey headed out of the diner leaving Lulu alone, stunned, and thoroughly pissed off.

--

**THE END**

_I know sucky ending I should of ended last chapter right? Anyway I left it open ended so if I did ever get inspired to continue on I could...song in this chapter "Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen_

_And as always a shout out to all the people who reviewed so far...my true inspiration you know who you are. Special shout outs go to SEEKER-2000 & IlovetowriteSMP who to me are like rock stars in the General Hospital fan fiction writing game so go check their work out you won't regret it._


End file.
